<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind Games by MarlasLost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033556">Mind Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlasLost/pseuds/MarlasLost'>MarlasLost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlasLost/pseuds/MarlasLost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally posted this on FFN 10 years ago - It is another of my favorites to reread<br/>*****</p><p>A celestial event happens while the gang is watching a tape of Star Wars but only Jackie and Eric witness it. Exposure to *The Event* causes the pair to develop a strange kind of telepathy that allows them to persuade the way someone thinks and more…</p><p>MIND GAMES</p><p>It's 1980 and set after season seven: Eric never goes to Africa; Red still had the heart attack. WB and Angie are still part of Hyde's family. Kelso is still a dad, Hyde and Jackie are still broke up because of her marriage ultimatum, and Donna and Eric are just maybe more than friends…the saga continues…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Fez/Laurie Forman, Jackie Burkhart &amp; Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Total Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 01</strong> – Total Eclipse</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Donna Pinciotti was sitting in the Forman basement fanning herself with the July edition of Tiger Beat magazine. Jackie must have left it the last time she was down there. She tightened the knot in the back of the red checked scarf on her blonde head. It helped keep the sweat off her face on this freaking hot August afternoon. Where the hell was Eric with her beer?</p>
<p>Hyde finally came out of his bedroom stretching his arms above his head yawning. He saw Donna and smiled, "Hey Donna, what brings you over here so early?"</p>
<p>Donna looked up, "Early? Jeez Hyde, it's almost 4:00 o'clock. Have you been sleeping ALL day?" Hyde scratched his cheek. "Are you sure it's not four in the morning?"</p>
<p>Donna set the magazine on the table. "Yes, how hard did you party last night?" Hyde took a seat in his favorite chair and put his foot on the huge spool that was used as a coffee table. "I know there was beer, but I'm not hung over. There was an excellent bag of ….smoke….yeah I did party hard last night. How's Forman?"</p>
<p>"Dead if he doesn't get a beer down here, it's freaking hot! Why does August in Point Place have to feel like Hell?"</p>
<p>Eric was walking down the basement stairs, "I'll answer that. Hell is the place where Red Forman is King. I had to sell my soul just to get one beer so we have to share."</p>
<p>Donna reached over and snagged the chilled can from his hands. Eric climbed over the back of the small yellow sofa and sat down. "It's hot everywhere. Mom's started drinking everything that has ice."</p>
<p>Hyde yawned again, "Man, I don't think I slept this good since….I don't think I've slept. Let's do that again." Eric held up his hand, "I was praying to the porcelain god all morning. It's not good to try and out drink Kelso."</p>
<p>Donna laughed, "Where were you guys?"</p>
<p>Eric looked at Hyde, "I didn't drive home, who took Kelso?"</p>
<p>Hyde looked at his curly haired friend, "Fez?" The basement door pushed open. "Who called my name?"</p>
<p>Fez walked into the basement wearing nice slacks and a long sleeve polyester shirt. Donna gaped at him, "How can you wear that in August? It's like 105 degrees out there!"</p>
<p>Fez smiled. "I'm hot. Because… I'm hot. Besides, when I sweat, the fabric clings to my chest and that's the way Mindy likes it. Uh-huh-uh-huh."</p>
<p>Eric looked at Hyde, "If Fez is here, that means Kelso is still….."</p>
<p>Both Hyde and Eric shouted, "….on the water tower!"</p>
<p>Donna started laughing, "You dill holes left a drunken Kelso on the water tower? You better get to the hospital and make sure he's okay."</p>
<p>The basement door opened as a lobster red faced, sunburned Kelso pushed into the room. "OKAY… who's bright idea was it to LEAVE me ALONE on the water tower? LOOK at my FACE!"</p>
<p>Hyde smirked, "Man, you got burned." Fez smiled and nodded knowingly, "A sunBURN you idiot! Why did you sleep outside?"</p>
<p>Kelso walked to the lawn chair and carefully lowered himself into the chair. His arms and chest were a bright red and visible through his white tee shirt. "No one TOLD me to sleep outside. I was passed out. DAMN. Watch me forget you guys next time."</p>
<p>Hyde looked around the room everyone was there except for…dammit…. Jackie was going to show up just because he didn't want her to. Ever since they had that stupid marriage ultimatum and Jackie nearly took the job in Chicago, he couldn't stand to be around her. It seemed like every conversation was the beginning of the same tired argument.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and looked at Eric who was mooning over Donna. Since she decided to rededicate herself to feminism and convinced Eric to sing, "I am Woman," at a park rally, Eric couldn't stop sniffing around. Would they ever be a couple again? Yes. No. Whatever.</p>
<p>"I'm here! Did you miss me?" Jackie paused on the steps and smiled at the group. "It's gorgeous outside. Why don't we all go swimming or something? I have a new bikini…? " She smiled cheerfully.</p>
<p>Hyde only had one comment. "Pfft." Kelso laughed and then grabbed his cheeks in pain. Jackie was nonplussed and walked around Steven to sit in between Donna and Eric. "Donna, I'm going to a Tupperware party at Amy Silver's house. You want to come?"</p>
<p>Donna looked at Hyde and rolled her eyes. "No. I seriously doubt that I'll need Tupperware."</p>
<p>Jackie slapped Donna on the thigh. "It's a par-ty. You know…with other girls… having fun and talking… you could use some female influence. Well, I mean besides Eric." Jackie looked over at the brown haired boy and smirked.</p>
<p>Eric looked back and replied, "Ha. You're so NOT funny." Jackie shrugged and looked at Kelso. "Oh my God, Michael! What happened to your face?"</p>
<p>Kelso pointed at Hyde, "They left me passed out on the water tower !"</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Hyde. "Steven! How could you? Don't you know that Michael's looks are 90 percent of his personality?"</p>
<p>Kelso added, "Yeah! What's my other ten percent?"</p>
<p>Hyde was Zen. He shrugged and replied, 'Whatever."</p>
<p>Fez unwrapped a roll of Smarties pastel colored candy. "Kelso was moaning and I couldn't understand him. I <em>thought </em>he said, Fez, push me off the water tower, but he's my friend... so I didn't.' He popped the pink Smarties into his mouth.</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Eric, "Michael's your friend too, why didn't you take him home?"</p>
<p>"I thought Hyde had him. Does it matter? Lobster man is right there." Eric replied. Kelso rolled his eyes. 'Now I won't share my AWESOME secret with you. Well, maybe I'll share with Jackie and Donna cuz well, they look kinda hot right now…but NOT you guys."</p>
<p>Eric leaned forward on and put his elbows on his knees. "Kelso, I apologize for all of us. We shouldn't have left you there and I KNOW you want to tell your secret so spill it dude."</p>
<p>All acrimony towards his friends disappeared as Kelso excitedly said, "Guys…I know a guy who knows a guy that works in a video store. He's getting me….." Kelso looked around to make sure no one else was listening, then he continued in a whisper, "….a bootleg copy of…..Star Wars!"</p>
<p>Eric was beside himself. Bootleg? What? Star Wars? Was this a sequel? Hyde grinned, 'Cool man. When do we get to watch it?"</p>
<p>Kelso looked around to make sure the gang was still alone. "Eric, can you get rid of your folks Saturday night?"</p>
<p>Eric pointed at himself, "What? Who me? You want me to get rid of Red? Why?"</p>
<p>Kelso rolled his eyes, "Because you are the only one we know that has a working VCR! Duh!"</p>
<p>Eric looked at his friend, "Is there new stuff in this bootleg? I don't know if Mark Hamill stared in that one."</p>
<p>Hyde groaned. "No you tool. A bootleg is an <em>illegal</em> copy." Hyde let his glasses slide down his nose and looked at Kelso, "Actually it's pretty bad ass of Kelso to get a copy. I can get rid of the Forman's."</p>
<p>Eric looked at Hyde, "How are you going to get rid of my folks on a Saturday night? That's the night of the lunar eclipse. My mom made a big deal about borrowing Uncle Marty's telescope because she never saw one before."</p>
<p>Hyde smiled and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, "Forman….leave that to me."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"Oh Steven, how thoughtful!" Kitty exclaimed. She showed the tickets to her husband, "Red, look. Steven got us reservations to see the eclipse at the Yerkes Observatory. We can watch the lunar eclipse with other people!"</p>
<p>Red snorted. "You want me to drive all the way to Williams Bay so we can see a three minute light show? " Red didn't know that Kitty had done some homework. She sat down and fingered the edge of the tickets. "Red, this is a penumbral eclipse and I've never seen the moon pass through the Earth's penumbra."</p>
<p>"Kitty, do you even know what a penumbra is?" Red asked patiently. Kitty bit her lips, "Well, not exactly but I do know I've never seen one! How often does a chance like come up? Besides, you haven't taken me out of the house on a Saturday night since you worked at Price Mart."</p>
<p>Red knew when he was losing a battle. He looked at a smirking Hyde and said, "Thanks a lot dumbass." Hyde grinned and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You're welcome Red. Show Mrs. Forman a good time. She deserves it."</p>
<p>"Oh you wonderful boy!" Kitty put her hands on the sides of Hyde's face and pulled him down to kiss the top of his head. "I deserve it."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>The Channel Six weather report predicted a lightening storm for later that evening. Kitty was almost put out because a storm would mean she couldn't see the eclipse. Steven assured her it wouldn't be raining in Williams Bay and encouraged her to go to the observatory.</p>
<p>"Thank you for checking for me Steven." Kitty smiled. "Now, I've left some roast beef for sandwiches. What are all of you going to be doing tonight?"</p>
<p>Eric looked at Hyde to make sure he didn't give anything away. Hyde smiled, "We're watching Star…..an educational video about the solar system."</p>
<p>Red looked at the two boys and said, "There better not be any porn in my VCR." Kitty looked shocked, "Red! They wouldn't do that in our living room." She looked pointedly at Eric and said, "Would you?"</p>
<p>Eric looked all shades of guilty, "No mom. Never! It's just going to be the gang watching…the film. What time will you be home?"</p>
<p>Kitty smiled, "Well, the eclipse is around 8:30 and we should be home about 45 minutes later. What do you think Red?"</p>
<p>Red sighed. "That's if traffic is good. Now I don't want to come home and find out one you dumbasses ruined my machine. If it's broke, you are buying me the Beta version!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Donna ran a wide toothed comb through the tendrils of her long blonde hair. There was static in the air which caused flyaway's and she had spent the major portion of the afternoon getting shocked by every metal object she touched. Hopefully, this new conditioner Fez recommended would stop the static shocks! There was a knock on her door and Jackie walked in.</p>
<p>"Donna, are you going to watch the eclipse?" Jackie asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Donna set the comb down on her dressing table. "No, I'm sitting with the guys and watching Star Wars. Why is this such a big deal?"</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged. "I've never seen one and it's the moon. I thought if I could get Steven to stand outside with me, it would be romantic."</p>
<p>Donna tried not to laugh but Hyde was definitely not interested. Jackie would just annoy him and ruin the evening. It was laughable because this little midget would never give up. One minute she's decided Fez is the Perfect Man and the next she's still chasing Hyde.</p>
<p>Jackie borrowed Donna's mirror and quickly twisted her dark hair into a ponytail. "There's a storm coming, I sure hope I get to see the eclipse before it hits."</p>
<p>Donna looked at Jackie's reflection in the mirror. "What's so exciting about a lunar eclipse? We have eclipses all the time. There have probably been more than 25 since you were born."</p>
<p>Jackie touched up her lipstick. "Well, I didn't pay attention before and this one is at night and <span class="u">that</span> makes it more romantic." Donna turned around and grabbed Jackie by the upper arms. "Look, I didn't want to say this before but I'm saying it now. Hyde is not interested. You guys broke up. You gave him an ultimatum and he bailed. You came back. It's over."</p>
<p>Jackie listened to Donna's words but she could only think of Steven's sweet kiss under the darkness of the eclipse and then the gently falling rain. That was a romantic moment worth the wait. "Donna, I know you care about me… but Steven and I have a bond…we complete each other."</p>
<p>Donna felt like giving up or running away. Why couldn't Jackie see what <span class="u">wasn't</span> under her nose anymore. Hyde liked being alone. He was getting along better with Angie and WB. He was becoming a better businessman without having to worry about Jackie all the time.</p>
<p>Donna looked at the short girl. "You complete each other. Whatever. The movie starts at 7:00 o'clock. Don't be late or you'll have to sit with Kelso."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric was almost giddy with excitement. He was going to watch an ILLEGAL copy of Star Wars in his living room! The best movie of all time and <span class="u">in his house</span>! He pulled some chairs out of the kitchen and set them behind the sofa for Fez, Kelso and Jackie. Hyde could sit in Red's chair while he and Donna could lounge on the sofa. That's if she wanted to!</p>
<p>Fez and Kelso came in with a cold six pack and tossed a can to Eric who pushed the tape in the VCR. He turned the TV on channel 3 and waited for Donna. Kelso jumped over the back of the couch and took the middle seat.</p>
<p>"Oh no my friend. That's for me and Donna." Eric warned Kelso. "You get the chairs back there."</p>
<p>Fez sat down next to Kelso, "Well, where are we supposed to put our beers?"</p>
<p>Eric shrugged. "Hold on to them. I don't care." It was then that Donna breezed through the door holding a big bowl of fresh popped corn. Kelso grinned and snagged the bowl. "That's cuz I got the tape!" he smiled blissfully and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Donna sat down between the two and Eric sighed. There was no way four people could sit comfortably together. Maybe he could take a spot if one of the guys got up.</p>
<p>Hyde came in from the kitchen and jumped in Red's chair. "Hey, that copy's not too bad." Eric looked back and realized the movie was beginning. All friends accounted for? Check. Beer in hand? Check. Eric sat in a kitchen chair and propped his feet on the back of the couch. Okay, this could work!</p>
<p>As the Star Wars theme score resonated through the TV speakers, Eric could hear thunder and see bright flashes of lightening. None of that mattered because this was freaking Star Wars and it was playing right now, in his house!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie had changed her outfit three more times. The first time was after she stepped outside, the hot moist air made her silky blouse cling unattractively. She ran back up the Pinciotti staircase and looked for something nice in cotton. She found a pretty salmon colored blouse but her tan pants didn't match.</p>
<p>After much debate, she just showered again, dried her hair and wrapped it in a new pony tail. A lavender blouse with a U-shaped collar matched her dark blue denim pants. She slipped her pretty pink toes into a nice pair of sandals. A little coral lipstick and she was Steven irresistible!</p>
<p>When she crossed the Forman driveway, the sky was eerily dark and the lightening strikes cracked as they illuminated the clouds and touched the ground. She could feel the thunder rumbling beneath her feet. The Forman patio doors were locked. Crap. She quickly ran to the basement stairs and found the side entrance was locked too! Who would do that? She put her shoulders back and headed for the front door where she would lean on that doorbell!</p>
<p>Another bolt of lightening cracked close by and startled her. Where was the moon? Maybe the eclipse was happening now! She was missing it! Jackie hurried to the Forman's front door and started ringing the bell.</p>
<p>Eric heard the doorbell but Obi-Wan was talking to Luke. Who would be coming to the house this late? Hyde grumbled, "God Forman, answer the stupid door!"</p>
<p>Fez and Kelso were giggling as Eric got up and walked to the door. It was Jackie. Shit. "Why are you ringing my doorbell?" Jackie grabbed Eric by the shirt pulling him away from the door. "Who locked me out of the house? Your folks never lock the door." Eric could hear his movie playing without him.</p>
<p>All of a sudden a closer bolt of lightening blazed out of the sky and struck a nearby tree, startling them both. Eric looked over Jackie's shoulder and his mouth fell open. An oval sphere of colored lights seemed to be dancing on the Anderson's front lawn. He steered Jackie's around to see the phenomenon with him.</p>
<p>"Eric, what is that?" she whispered in awe. The ball of light seemed to radiate flames and flash with colors as it bounced on the grass and over the white picket fence. Eric almost whispered, "That's ball lightning."</p>
<p>Jackie watched as the lights seemed to come towards them but her feet were frozen. The colors were pretty as it was jumping in the air. Eric's hand was still on her shoulder when the orb burst into a huge flash that seemed to "pop" loudly in the yard. Jackie looked at Eric and she felt like a huge knife was splitting her head in two. Eric looked like he was experiencing the same pain.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the neighborhood became extraordinarily quiet. The dark clouds seemed to be hanging lower than normal. Jackie looked at Eric like everything was in slow motion and the only words she could hear was <em>Sir Alec Guinness</em> saying, "The Force will be with you, always." She closed her eyes as the pain split through her head again.</p>
<p>Eric was looking with Jackie as the bouncing ball of lightning exploded in front of them. A pain radiated though his skull and he felt like he was underwater because the whole thing was in slow motion. Jackie had turned to look at him and she was saying something but all he could hear was <em>Obi-Wan Kenobi</em> saying, "The Force will be with you, always."</p>
<p>A wind picked up and thunder started rumbling loud and close. Sky to ground lightning lit up the neighborhood against the backdrop of black clouds. Jackie looked at Eric and thought she heard him say, "What the hell was that?" but his lips never moved. Eric looked at the lightning and heard Jackie say, "Where did that come from?" but her mouth didn't move.</p>
<p>With one loud crack, a lightning bolt struck the planter at the side of the house. Sparks flew from the strike and the air buzzed with electricity. Eric closed his eyes as the pain from seconds ago seemed to engulf him. Simultaneously, Jackie and Eric fell to a heap of arms and legs on the Forman porch.</p>
<p>The sky opened and the rain fell in torrents.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p><strong>Fact</strong>: There WAS a penumbral lunar eclipse on August 26, 1980. A penumbral lunar eclipse occurs when the moon passes through the Earth's penumbra. (Really folks, I didn't make this up. It happened 30 years ago.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can You Hear Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember this is a sci-fi comedy…..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 02</strong> – Can You Hear Me?</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric woke up first to find he was soaking wet. Jackie's head was lying across his legs and he freaked. What the hell was he doing out in the rain with Jackie Burkhart! When his heart quit pounding, he remembered the lightning. Jackie woke up rubbing her temples. "I don't feel so good." Then she noticed she was lying on Eric. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"Don't you remember the lightning?"</p>
<p>Jackie closed her eyes and nodded her head. "It was floating in the yard across the street and exploded." She opened her eyes and looked at Eric, "Your house was hit! Oh god, I'm soaking wet! How long were we out here?"</p>
<p>Eric had no concept of time. The whole ball lightning vision seemed to go on for at least 30 minutes. The lightning strikes were bright and fierce and then there was the pain in his head. "How long….an hour?"</p>
<p>Jackie looked at her soaked clothing. She felt like she was in a hot shower. "I – I think I'm going home. My head is killing me." Eric stood up and gave her a hand and then swayed as the headache hit him also.</p>
<p>"I think that's a good idea. Go around so you don't get the carpet wet."</p>
<p>Jackie looked back at Eric who still looked as bewildered has she felt. What really happened? This was so weird!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric walked back in the house just in time to see the end of the movie. Donna looked back, "What happened to you? You're soaking wet. Who was at the door?"</p>
<p>"Didn't you hear the storm? See the lightning?" he asked.</p>
<p>Hyde shrugged. "Heard a little thunder. I think the eclipse is over so your folks are going to be coming back. Who was at the door?"</p>
<p>Eric rubbed his forehead. "Um…Jackie. Who locked all the doors?" Fez and Kelso started laughing. "It wasn't us!"</p>
<p>"So did you get rid of her?" Hyde asked. Eric looked at his friend. "Sure. It started raining and she had a headache. I think I'm going to change and lay down. Hyde, make sure the chairs go back in the kitchen."</p>
<p>Donna looked at Eric, he looked pale like he was going to pass out but he just pivoted and headed for the stairs. <em>"…The Force will be with you, always…."</em> Why did that thought keep going through his head? He reached the second floor landing and was almost overcome with fatigue. A warm shower and bed. That's all he wanted.</p>
<p>Jackie tipped two Tylenol into her palm and swallowed them with a big glass of water. This was not the evening she had planned! The eclipse was hidden by the thunderstorm and then that freakish lightning show. All she wanted was a hot bubble bath and a good night's sleep. Steven could wait another day until she felt pretty again.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric woke up feeling refreshed and better than he had in a long time! He dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs to the smell of bacon cooking on the stove. "Hi Mom!" he said giving Kitty a kiss on the cheek. "Smells great. How was the show last night?"</p>
<p>Kitty carried a plate of pancakes over to the table. "Oh sweetie, it was quite a thing to see. I've never seen the moon in a telescope before and then it disappeared….really breathtaking."</p>
<p>Red scoffed behind his Sunday paper. "We could have seen the damn thing from right here."</p>
<p>Eric slid into a chair and said, "Actually it there was a huge storm - couldn't see the sky at all. It was good that you took Mom when you did." Eric forked a pancake onto his plate and reached for the syrup only to find the maple was nearly gone. Crap. Why did he always get the empty bottle?</p>
<p>"Eric, honey….did you say you needed more syrup?" Kitty asked.</p>
<p>"Well no, but we are out of maple." Eric replied.</p>
<p>Kitty brought a new bottle of Mrs. Butterworth to the table. "There you go. Next time, speak up." Hyde came up from the basement and poured a glass of orange juice. "Hey Red…Mrs. Forman… how's it going?"</p>
<p>"Steven, you look well rested. Did you boys enjoy your <em>educational</em> movie last night? Kitty smiled as she brought the sizzling bacon to the table. Red reached over and grabbed a couple of pieces. "Red, only two slices! Think about your heart." Kitty admonished.</p>
<p>Red frowned, "My heart wants bacon. If my heart is happy, I'm happy."</p>
<p>Eric grinned, his mom was always putting Red on a "safe food" diet and his dad always grumbled about it. Maybe if Mom ate the same stuff, she'd cut him a little slack.</p>
<p>Kitty pressed her palms on the table. "You know what? I'm not eating bacon. Why should I enjoy the crispy breakfast meat when I don't let my husband?" She smiled at Red. "I'm going on a diet with you." Red rolled his eyes, "I think we've heard this before."</p>
<p>"No really. I can diet with you. That way we'll both have healthy hearts. I can make tasty meal plans. It would be fun."</p>
<p>Eric almost laughed. His mom on a diet? The next thing would be Red volunteering to cook! Stranger things have happened. Hyde reached for another bacon slice as Red set down the classified section. "You know Kitty. That's great idea. I can help you cook. I mean I can do more than just...barbecue!"</p>
<p>Eric suddenly felt like he was in the twilight zone! Mom going on a diet and Red volunteering to cook? Next to go would be Hyde and his stash. Suddenly Hyde looked at him and frowned. "I've been thinking….."</p>
<p>Eric put his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear any more confessions! I'm outta here." He grabbed his car keys and ran out the patio door.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was looking at the sunshine over the Pinciotti's kitchen sink. There were bright colored birds sitting on tree limbs and the grass was still fresh with dew. What a gorgeous day! Bob was tying an apron around his belly. "Jackie, how many French toasts do you want?"</p>
<p>She turned around and smiled at Bob. "Oh Mr. Pinciotti, I can make cereal. You don't have to cook for me."</p>
<p>Bob laughed, "I like to cook. Donna doesn't always appreciate my cooking but that doesn't stop me from creating a masterpiece. Two slices good for you?"</p>
<p>"Thanks. That would be fine." Jackie pulled out three plates from the cupboard and set the table. Bob was humming a Captain and Tennille song as he dredged the bread through the egg mixture. Donna came into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and the box of Fruiti-oos cereal. Bob blanched, "Donna….don't you want some French toast? I'm making it the way you like it."</p>
<p>"No dad, cereal's fine." Donna replied as she poured the colored oats into her bowl. Jackie saw the look of disappointment on Bob's face. Why couldn't Donna make her dad happy once in while and eat a real home cooked breakfast? Didn't she know how lucky she was?</p>
<p>Donna went to the fridge to get the milk and turned, "You know dad that smells good. Make a couple for me."</p>
<p>Donna helped clean up the breakfast dishes and thanked her dad for the toast. Bob blushed and stammered, "Thanks okay, I'd do it anytime." Jackie patted Bob on the shoulder, "They were really good. I'm going to take a walk – it's so pretty outside."</p>
<p>"Don't forget to use sunscreen; it's going to be another scorcher!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie changed into a tank top and shorts and headed straight for the Anderson's lawn. She wanted to see if that ball of lightning left scorch marks. That was so weird yesterday! She walked around Mr. Kitchner's upended trash can and continued down the sidewalk. The Anderson's lawn looked pristine; there was nothing to indicate a storm or lightning had ever been there!</p>
<p>Looking both ways, she carefully crossed the street to look at the Forman's flower bed. There. Right <em>there</em> was the scorched evidence of the last lightning strike. The one that sparked at the side of the house before she and Eric fell unconscious. It was real and it did happen.</p>
<p>Mr. Kitchner was pulling into his driveway and hit the upturned trash cans. It made a loud screeching metallic noise and Jackie glared at the driver. Why couldn't he just get out of his car and move the cans? Why did he have to move them with his car? What a jerk!</p>
<p>Donald Kitchner turned off his engine and got out, picking up the strewn trash and put it back into the dented cans and placed the lot at the edge of the sidewalk before getting back in his car. Jackie was dumbfounded. It was like Mr. Kitchner heard her bitching about him!</p>
<p>A slow dawning came over Jackie's face. She <em>made</em> Donna eat French toast. Did she have some kind of superpower to influence people? Was it everybody? Was it just a few people? She couldn't tell anyone about this – it was like having access to a bank vault! No one could ever know! This was something that needed to be tested.</p>
<p>Jackie ran back to Donna's to get her purse and car keys. She was on a mission!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Sipping on a diet soda, Jackie sat at the edge of the food court looking into the glass windows of Modern Chic. The designer clothing store was always just out of her pocketbook budget, but that didn't stop her from going in and trying on the new arrivals!</p>
<p>A pair of girls walked through the glass doors wearing fashionable wedge platform heels. The tall blonde was willowy and would easily fit in all the small sizes but her robust friend was going to have some trouble getting something that fit.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled as the blonde moved towards the display in the front of the store. There was a sparkly sequin blouse, totally out of season, but still beautiful. The price tag was over $200 just for the blouse. Jackie looked at the blonde and thought, that would look so good on you. The blouse was plucked off the display dummy and carried to the register. The robust girl was looking at a feather boa and Jackie thought that would be perfect. Just don't shop for anything else!</p>
<p>The pair walked past Jackie and the blonde exclaimed, "This blouse will look soooo good at the office party!" Jackie knew she had something special now. This would be a good time to test it on her friends. Donna was easy – could she get Steven to "want" her as easily?</p>
<p>This was only a test. Still, she crossed her fingers.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric had to get out of the house. It didn't matter where he went, he just had to leave. The idea of a stash-free Hyde was unnatural! Now dad wanted to start cooking and mom wanted to be on a diet…wait. They didn't have those thoughts until he started thinking them. What if….nah…Eric Forman was not the kind of guy who could influence people. Still….this was something that needed to be tested.</p>
<p>The Vista Cruiser steered itself to Fez and Kelso's apartment. Eric knew it was probably too early in the morning for a visit but he had to try something. After knocking 30 times, Fez stumbled to the door with a sheet draped around his lower body. "Eric! Aiiy….we're still sleeping." Eric pushed the door open to the messy apartment. He stepped over a couple of pizza boxes and stumbled on a beer bottle.</p>
<p>"Fez, I have something important to tell you." Eric lied.</p>
<p>Fez sat on the arm of the sofa. "It must be if you came over this early."</p>
<p>Eric hemmed and then said, "I was reading the newspaper this morning and there was an article that said all foreigners caught eating candy were going to be deported." Eric felt like he just wrote a one way ticket to hell for saying that.</p>
<p>Fez's mouth fell open. "I can be arrested?"</p>
<p>"No. Deported. They'll send you back to your homeland. You have to give me all of your candy so I can dispose of it." Eric looked at Fez and thought that his brown friend didn't need that much sugar anyways. He was doing him a favor!</p>
<p>Fez shrieked and ran into his bedroom coming back with a pillowcase full of stashed candy. He pulled some candy bars from behind the TV set and a tin of mints were hidden in the drapes. He dropped the ten pound pillowcase into Eric's hands. Eric felt like the little kid that scored on Halloween!</p>
<p>"Fez, you better get Kelso. There's something he should know." Eric knotted the end of the pillowcase and set it on the sofa cushion. Minutes later and tousled and sleepy-eyed Michael Kelso stumbled out of his bedroom.</p>
<p>"Forman, I need my beauty sleep. What are you doing here anyways?" Kelso grumbled. Eric was ready for lie number 2. "Kelso, man, I was reading the paper this morning and I don't know if you heard this or not…." Eric scrambled to sound convincing. "…um, statistics are showing that guys who sleep around a lot are more likely to contract <em>diksfaloff</em>. Terrible condition and I immediately thought of you."</p>
<p>Kelso looked shocked. "DAMN! Then I have a lot of it! What are the symptoms?"</p>
<p>"Er, always tired…always thinking about…doing it….one more hickey and you'll end up in the hospital." Eric was thinking Kelso should commit to Angie Barnett or Brooke the mother of his daughter. "I'll make sure I bring you flowers."</p>
<p>Kelso looked panicked. "I – I need to call Brooke. You're sure this isn't contagious?"</p>
<p>Eric smothered a laugh, "Yes. Girls can give it but can't catch it." Now he had a bag of candy and a frightened Kelso – something was going on and it was going to be cool. "Guys, I have to go, maybe you want to come over later and bring some beer. Lots of it."</p>
<p>Both guys said, "Sure. Lots of beer."</p>
<p>Eric sat in the Vista Cruiser and snorted. <em>Dicks fall off</em> – Kelso fell for it! What a dumbass – still, he had a bag filled with Hershey candy bars, Snickers, Twizzlers and a big assortment of chocolate. How cool was this?</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p><strong>A/N:</strong> just for the record <em>diksfaloff</em> is not really a medical condition</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Midget Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: ….don't worry….Kelso is okay! Hope everyone is enjoying the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 03</strong> – Midget Tricks</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie tried her magic on the cute guy at the pizza counter and got a free Tab and his phone number which she promptly threw away. She learned that a smile here or a glance there seemed to influence some of the shoppers. A woman of Kitty's age was trying to purchase a maroon tank top and Jackie immediately intervened.</p>
<p>"Ma'am, I can't let you buy that. This is so NOT your color." Jackie pulled a sleeveless blouse from a nearby rack and held it up to the woman's face. "See, this is your color. You should wear jewel tones – you won't look so washed out." The woman looked in the mirror and agreed. "You are just the sweetest thing. I think you have a knack for this. Thank you so much."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled and went looking for other fashion disasters waiting to happen. Maybe she should consider this as an optional career if working at the public access station didn't pan out.</p>
<p>Bob wasn't home but left a note saying he had a date with Eleanor and not to wait up. Jackie laughed; it was just like Mr. Pinciotti to be thoughtful that way. She climbed the stairs to change clothes for her visit to Steven.</p>
<p>Donna was reading the Point Place Community College class listing. She knew what she wanted to take but there were electives that might be interesting too. She had gained some good experience behind and in front of the camera working at the Public Access Station and then her stint as Hot Donna helped too. The future was wide open – Donna Pinciotti could be whoever she wanted to be! The bedroom door opened and Jackie walked in drinking a Tab. "Hey Donna. What are you reading?"</p>
<p>Donna held up the catalog. "Just looking at all the classes I could take next semester. There's so many electives I can't chose."</p>
<p>"Did they run out of feminism courses? Because you could <em>totally</em> teach those." Jackie teased. Donna threw a pillow at the midget. "You're such a clown. Speaking of clowns….."</p>
<p>Jackie shrieked, "Don't!" She knew Donna still had Fatso's big red nose. It would be better kept in Donna's big bra! Jackie ran out the door and closed it. She would just go to the basement and see what the guys were up to.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie walked across the driveway and found Mr. Forman working in the garage. "Hello." She greeted with a smile. Red looked up and frowned, "You're going to get dirty out here." He said as a way of greeting.</p>
<p>Jackie put her hands behind her back and said, "That's okay. You look hot, would you like something to drink?"</p>
<p>Red pulled his head out of the hood and said, "In fact I would. Thank you very much Jackie. I knew you weren't the useless." Jackie grinned. "Is Michael home?"</p>
<p>Red wiped a rag across his forehead, "He's in the basement with the other dumbasses." Jackie nearly skipped to the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Forman. Mr. Forman is thirsty." Jackie thought Mrs. Forman should put on that pretty red sundress she hardly ever wears and take out a tall glass of lemonade. Mr. Forman might be thirsty for more than a drink!</p>
<p>Kitty looked up. "Jackie? Would you mind making some lemonade? I need to change clothes." A wry smile crossed Jackie's lips. "Sure, take your time Mrs. Forman!" Oh this was so easy!</p>
<p>She nearly had six lemons squeezed when Donna wandered over. "Hey, are you being domestic or something?"</p>
<p>Jackie bit her lip. "Or something! I'm helping make lemonade but man; I don't think I squeezed enough." Donna laughed, "That's because you have to add some water along with it. Get the sugar. Kitty keeps in that cupboard over there." By the time the two girls had made the lemonade, Kitty swept into the kitchen looking fabulous.</p>
<p>"Wow Kitty, you look stunning!" Donna exclaimed. "Is Red taking your somewhere?"</p>
<p>Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha, not yet but he will be! How's the lemonade coming along?" Kitty poured a small glass and tasted it, her face screwing up in a grimace. "Oh, honey, more water and sugar. This is sour!"</p>
<p>Jackie added more water and an extra helping of sugar and stirred. Kitty tried again. "Oh, so much better. Okay, girls, run along, I have a beverage to serve." She winked theatrically.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Hyde was sitting in his chair watching the professor repairing the coconut radio for possibly the ninth time. Kelso was worrying about when Brooke and Angie were going to call and Fez was lamenting his candyless existence. Eric came down the steps and thought it would be nice if one of his friends offered him a cold beer.</p>
<p>Hyde got up and opened the freezer. "Forman, here's a cold one." He tossed it and Eric caught one handed. Fez and Kelso looked put out. "<em>We</em> were gonna get Eric one!" Hyde crossed his arms over his chest, "Too slow man, Forman would die of thirst waiting for you."</p>
<p>Eric sat down on the couch and smiled. This was too cool. Anything he wanted and his friends would do it. This would be so much fun. Oh! Wait until Donna came down. He could finally get her to lower her defenses and take him back! Good times they are a'coming!</p>
<p>Jackie followed Donna down the basement steps to where the boys were watching Gilligan's Island and making typical comparison's of who's hotter. Donna sat on the sofa and Jackie saw Eric smile big. Steven didn't even acknowledge her presence! Jackie hopped up on the freezer. "Hello Steven." She said pleasantly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're here. Wonderful." He replied. Donna frowned, "Aren't you being a little harsh?" she asked. Hyde lifted a brow. "No. Maybe she'll leave and take those two girls with her." He said pointing to a sad Kelso and Fez.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled and thought how romantic it would be if Steven stood up and walked over to get a Popsicle and decided to kiss her instead. A strawberry lip-gloss kiss was far superior to an orange Popsicle any day! The thought was conveyed as Steven stood up and stretched. He walked around his chair and made a bee line to the freezer. Jackie's heart was beating like a hummingbird. She could smell his fresh washed tee shirt and his forearms were so muscular this afternoon! He stood in the Vee of her legs and pulled down his glasses. "Jackie…."he said softly.</p>
<p>"Steven?" she asked hopefully. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss at the side of her mouth. "Jackie…I really want a Popsicle. Move it." Jackie scowled and jumped down. Her magic apparently didn't work well on Steven. That was okay, she'd figure some way else to ensnare him!</p>
<p>Eric slid an arm along the back of the couch and inched his way closer to Donna. Jackie could see he was getting ready to make one of his patented "moves" and she thought Donna would probably pay more attention if Eric serenaded her. Like with an ABBA song!</p>
<p>Eric stood up as if his legs had a will of their own. A bouncy catchy tune started playing in his head and all of a sudden his arms opened wide and he started singing to Donna.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mamma mia, does it show again<br/>My my, just how much I've missed you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, I've been brokenhearted</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Blue since the day we parted</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Why, why did I ever let you go....♫ ♫<br/></em>
</p>
<p>Donna was shouting, "Eric, what the hell! Stop!" Kelso and Fez were snickering and Hyde was smirking. Eric looked around frantically, why was he singing ABBA? He hated them! The only person that liked them was….Jackie.</p>
<p>Jackie was still sitting on the freezer laughing her ass off. She applauded and thought about giving Eric a standing ovation. He looked at her through pissed off eyes.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of my head!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie looked shocked. He was talking to her and his lips were not moving. How did he do that?</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of my head Jackie or I'll make you sorry!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie slid off the freezer and slowly walked around the room like a lioness circling her prey.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh yeah? Make me</em>
</p>
<p>Eric didn't exactly know what to do, so on a hunch he thought really hard and decided Jackie needed a wake up call. If she had the same powers he had…then he could control her actions. Jackie could make Donna jealous! In his mind he thought about kissing Jaclyn Smith, the most awesome Angel.</p>
<p>Jackie could feel herself being pulled towards Eric – she wanted to kiss him and didn't know why…oh god, he was <span class="u">making</span> her do this! Suddenly her arm was wrapping around his skinny shoulders and her hand was fisting in his hair as she crashed onto his lips with a hot wet kiss.</p>
<p>At the sight of the passionate kiss, Hyde stood up and Donna stood on the couch. "Jackie? Eric? What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Kelso and Fez were in shock – did Hell finally freeze over?</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>You kiss really well</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>You're not so bad either, can I stop now?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>In a minute, feel me up a bit okay?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Just your butt all right?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>That works.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie's arms finally released Eric and he fell back on the sofa while she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other. The room was filled with anticipation. What were Jackie and Eric going to do next? No one in the basement ever thought that they would be friends much less kiss like that!</p>
<p>Eric turned to Donna. "Sorry you had to see that."</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Steven. He looked alarmed but not the least bit jealous. She needed to step up her game. Donna looked at Jackie, "You kissed Eric? Is there something I need to know about?" She looked at her on again/off again boyfriend. "Eric? Same question."</p>
<p>Hyde leaned forward in his chair. "I'm interested in finding out too."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Like Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Notes: ….let the power struggle begin…..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T7S</p>
<p>"…<em>You kissed Eric? Is there something I need to know about? Eric? Same question…"</em></p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie glanced at a curious Steven and then at a furious Donna. The peanut gallery was practically drooling for an explanation. Jackie finally looked at Eric.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Say nothing about this.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>About what, specifically?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't be a smartass. Our special power</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>They wouldn't understand. How are you going to explain this?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll think of something. Just act dumb. Like you usually do.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Quit with the insults or I'll make you kiss me again.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie blinked and stepped out of arms reach. "I….I lost a bet." Donna sat back down really not believing Jackie but there was no other logical reason that fit. Jackie backed up a bit more, "I made a bet with Paula at the station that if Steven ever kissed me again….I would kiss a scrawny nerd and she won. She won and I lost. Steven, look at what you made me do."</p>
<p>Hyde frowned, "Well, that was a stupid bet. I can see you chasing after Fez or Kelso…but Forman? You really wanted to torture yourself." Jackie cringed a little. God, Steven if you would only give me a freaking break!</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I might be able to help you with that</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Not now! Get out of my head. </em>
</p>
<p>Jackie looked at the floor. Steven couldn't really mean that - he was still hurt by the Chicago thing. One day, she prayed he'd move past all that and realize what he was missing. She could forgive him but now he was just being cruel.</p>
<p>"Steven… if I wanted to torture myself, I'd still believe that you loved me somewhere in that stone you call a heart! If you want me, you know where I'll be." Jackie didn't want to cry in the basement and walked as proudly as she could towards the backdoor and up the steps.</p>
<p>Eric looked at Hyde. What an ass. Did he really have to go and make Jackie cry again? Someone needs to knock some sense into that guy! No sooner did that thought cross Eric's mind when Fez flew across the spool of a coffee table and knocked Hyde on the floor. Shocked at the flying Fez rocket, Hyde rolled to his side and stood up. Fez knocked himself out cold on the concrete floor.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on? Forman is singing ABBA and Jackie's kissing him and I'm NOT even high yet!" Hyde threw down his Popsicle on the knocked out body of Fez and stomped his way to his room slamming the thin door.</p>
<p>Kelso was laughing. "Man this has been the most AWESOME day ever! Oh, wait, I have to figure out how to cure <em>diksfaloff</em> or my date tonight is NOT gonna be super fun!"</p>
<p>Eric chuckled and grabbed his stomach as it turned into a full blown case of gut busting giggles. Donna stood up, "Eric, I don't know what your problem is…I don't care. This basement is too weird for me today."</p>
<p>Fez lifted his head and said pathetically, "But we brought beer…." Clunk. His dark head fell back on his arms.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Fez finally came to and Kitty looked him over and declared he would have one big goose egg but he was fine. "Whatever possessed you to think you could fly? Are you boys smoking that…..you know what? I don't want to know." Kitty pressed a baggie full of ice against Fez's forehead. "Take two aspirin in a couple of hours."</p>
<p>"Thank you Miss Kitty." Fez said adoringly.</p>
<p>Eric groaned, "Dude, why don't you go home. It looks like your starting to grow a horn."</p>
<p>Fez laughed, "I'm horny. Ha- ha – ouch! It hurts to laugh."</p>
<p>Eric stood up, "I know it's hot out there but I'm gonna take a drive. I need to clear my head. He didn't want to explain how he could hear Jackie talking in his brain or how she made him sing Mamma Mia! That was too weird.</p>
<p>Eric walked into the Hub intent on getting a cold drink and right there in a corner table was the midget mind reader. He was going to say something but she beat him to it.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I know your here. I'll leave if you want me to</em>
</p>
<p>Eric walked over to her booth. "Jackie, you don't have to leave. I think I need to talk to you. Let me get a drink." Jackie watched as Eric walked to the order window and came back with a soda. He sat down across from her and they regarded each other for a minute.</p>
<p>"Jackie, something strange is going on and I don't know why we have these powers but there must be a reason."</p>
<p>Jackie was tearing a napkin into strips. "Steven doesn't want me. I came here because he hates this place. All the good memories we shared? He won't revisit. Mount Hump is now taboo. I've tainted him."</p>
<p>Eric started adding torn strips to her pile. "Jackie, focus. We need to find out what is going on with our brains."</p>
<p>She looked up at him with her big green/blue eyes and smiled sadly. "I've already figured it out."</p>
<p>Eric almost breathed relief. "Okay…tell me."</p>
<p>"We are Jedi. We have The Force." Jackie said plainly.</p>
<p>If it wasn't preposterous and if anyone else had suggested it, Eric might have fallen out of his chair. "You're right," he whispered. "Did you hear Obi-Wan speaking just before that last lightning strike?"</p>
<p>"No, I heard <span class="u">Sir Alec Guinness</span> saying, "The Force will be with you, always." Eric didn't want to argue that they were the same people, the point was….Eric and Jackie were Jedi now!</p>
<p>How cool was that!</p>
<p>That explained a lot! And it explained nothing at all.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric was looking through his dad's toolbox for the measuring tape. Jackie was tapping her foot. "Why are we doing this again?" Eric found the metal tape measure in the last drawer of the Craftsman toolbox. "So we can find out the strength of our powers."</p>
<p>He led Jackie out of the garage and to the side of the house with the shade trees. "I figure that if we are in close proximity, then we can directly affect each other. The question is how far away do we need to be when we lose the power over each other?"</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged. "I was at the mall and I was making people buy clothes they didn't want. I think I was about 50 feet away."</p>
<p>Eric looked up, "Really. You have the power of persuasion? How freaking awesome. This is not the droid you're looking for." He uttered like a Storm Trooper would.</p>
<p>Jackie chuckled. "I persuaded Donna to finally eat Bob's cooking, and I got your mom to wear a red dress to take lemonade to your dad. It's like flirting, it just comes easy. I only have to think about it."</p>
<p>Eric rubbed his cheek. "Wait a minute. I did that too but didn't think it had a name. I gave Kelso a fake disease and made Fez give up candy. Yeah, I have persuasion!"</p>
<p>Jackie picked up the metal tape and measured the width of her hand. "But how far away were you when you did this?"</p>
<p>"Um…same room. Oh! I got mom to give me syrup. Jackie, we have to do some testing! We need to see the full range of our mental abilities. Will you work with me on this?"</p>
<p>Jackie sighed. "Sure, there must be some good thing I can use it for. But know this; I never really wanted to be a Jedi.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Testing 1 – 2 – 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: ….same day…new victim….</p>
<p>                                                 T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T7S</p>
<p>"…<em>But know this; I never really wanted to be a Jedi…"</em></p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric had Jackie hold the tape measure lip while he backed up 15 feet. He was standing in the driveway.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Jump in my brain</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>You're too close. Go back farther.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric went down the drive to the 25 foot max of the tape. He waved at Jackie who waved him to keep going further down the drive. Eric set the tape on the ground and kept walking.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Further nerd boy. I think this Jedi stuff has no limit</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, do you want me to stand in the street? I can't go much further.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Keep walking</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Bitch.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie waved her arms over her head and Eric was glad she didn't hear his last reply. All he had to do was measure the distance from the Anderson's garage to where Jackie was standing. That would be their radius and his safe zone from her evil thoughts. ABBA – how could she? But then, that was a super hot kiss so how <em>could</em> he?</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric drew a circle on a large piece of paper. In the center, he drew a big X. "That's me in the basement. As long as you stay anywhere outside the circle, we can't bug each other." Jackie took the marker and drew a box just to the left of the X. "That's Donna's bedroom where I sleep. What are you going to do about it? Why couldn't I hear you last night?"</p>
<p>Eric scratched the light stubble on his cheek. "Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Maybe it started when we woke up this morning."</p>
<p>Jackie rested her chin in her hands, "What if….okay, maybe when we're asleep, our brains will shut it off."</p>
<p>Eric shook his head, "No, The Force is always on. Like a light switch. You just can't turn it off. Maybe we can make a hat that stops the transmission."</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Eric and scoffed. "I am so NOT wearing a hat. I'll just ignore you."</p>
<p>"Okay, that works for you, but what if I don't want to hear you thinking about Donny Osmond or Peter Frampton?" Eric argued.</p>
<p>Jackie sighed. "I guess we have to respect each other and ignore the mental conversations. I really don't want to hear about Donna this, Donna that if I'm sleeping in the same room with her….maybe some sleeping pills!"</p>
<p>"No, it wouldn't work during the weekdays and besides we have jobs." Eric countered. Did he really think about Donna that much? <em>Yeah, he did</em>. She just didn't reciprocate. Maybe having Jackie and Donna so close together…..</p>
<p>"Don't think about trying your persuasion stuff on me. Uh-uh…no way." Jackie said.</p>
<p>Eric smiled, "If you help me with Donna….I can help you with Hyde."</p>
<p>Jackie's eyes got big. "Help me how?" Now she was interested.</p>
<p>Eric gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "See, I still love Donna. Sure we've had our ups and downs…okay, mostly downs, but when she starts school, she's gonna meet all kinds of guys…that aren't me. All I want is for you to tell her what a great guy I am."</p>
<p>"Eric, I insult you every chance I get. It's almost like instinct. She's going to be suspicious if I start acting like you're wonderful. I guess I can… slip in a nice comment once in a while."</p>
<p>"Great. That works. Now for you, I can tell Hyde what a catch you are." Eric began.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, "I'm a catch? Thank you Eric."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, "Let me finish before you get all girly and stuff. I'll drop little statements about how lucky he is to have you and that the two of you should date more often…."</p>
<p>"Oh! I love it! Okay, deal. I'll scratch your back and you scratch mine. I think we can get our loved ones to love us back. Eric, you're a genius!" Eric could feel his face getting as red as Kelso's fading sunburn. He folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket.</p>
<p>"So we have a plan. No mental burns and we help each other." Eric was confident Jackie would stay to the plan. She smiled sweetly. "Okay, just don't do anything to piss me off."</p>
<p>Crap. That was not going to be easy.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>The patio door slid open and a lithe, skanky blonde eased into the kitchen. Her suitcase dropped on the floor and she declared, "Hello little brother….I'm home!"</p>
<p>Eric looked over at Laurie and deadpanned, "When did you leave?" Laurie lifted her nose a little higher in the air. "Like I missed <em>you</em> too - where's daddy?"</p>
<p>"Watching sports. Why are you doing back home <em>sister</em>? Did your married boyfriend kick you out again?"</p>
<p>Laurie snarled, "No. His wife got preg…I mean; I thought it was time for me to come home. What's Kelso's Kastoff doing in the kitchen?"</p>
<p>Jackie's eyes narrowed. "Michael has a daughter and he lives in with Fez. He's not my boyfriend." Why did Laurie have to go and push her buttons?</p>
<p>"Oohhh…..someone sounds bitter." Laurie gushed. "Did little Jackie get left in the dust?"</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't do it.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Why not?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Save it for later and I'll help you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay but it better be good!</em>
</p>
<p>"Laurie, I think Mom's in the basement doing laundry. Maybe….you can wash the stink out of your clothes before dad smells you're home." Eric smirked and Laurie flipped him off but headed for the basement. Eric brushed his palms together and waited until his sister was out of earshot. "Here's what I have planned for my loving sister, Laurie."</p>
<p>With a big smile on her face, Jackie leaned forward to listen to his plan.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Kitty wasn't thrilled that her eldest child had come home to roost for a while but still, being the good mom, she declared dinner was going to be a big one and everyone was invited.</p>
<p>Bob was thrilled. This would be one of the last big meals he would share with his daughter before school started. Eric was thrilled because Donna agreed to join them. Jackie was happy because Eric was going to make sure Steven sat next to her. It would be interesting.</p>
<p>Red sat in his chair at the head of the table and looked at all the faces staring back at him. Some smiling, some not - who the hell cared? He was having roast beef with the little red potatoes! When the young girls stopped jiggling and flirting, he cleared his throat. "Laurie….as your father…I'm glad you came home to….get your life in order. A young lady needs her family."</p>
<p>Laurie tried to look coy but winked at Fez who sat at the children's table. Fez grinned at his ex-wife. Red tried to avoid looking at the man who caused his heart attack. Kitty tapped the edge of her knife on her wine glass to get the table's attention.</p>
<p>"Um…Laurie…honey….it's….awfully…gosh.....darn good to have you home. Ahahahaha." Kitty wiped a tear of frustration from her eye.</p>
<p>Laurie smiled and said, "Thank you mommy. I just missed you and daddy and of course my little brother."</p>
<p>Eric nearly choked. Donna slapped him on the back. "You okay?" she asked in a low voice. He nodded his head.</p>
<p>Bob spoke up, "Yeah Laurie, you really get around! I mean, you've been to Canada and ….. and ….other parts of the city…..country….oh never mind." Bob quickly swallowed some ice tea.</p>
<p>Red was satisfied that no other dumbass was going to start conversation so he began cutting the roast. Good and tender and just a little bit pink. Exactly the way he liked it. He put several pieces on a platter and passed it around.</p>
<p>Jackie leaned towards Steven. He was looking nice today but seemed very aloof. Jackie kept trying to catch his eye but he was playing hard to get. When he passed her the plate he was polite and even smiled. Jackie felt rewarded. When all the plates were filled and everyone started eating, Laurie stood up.</p>
<p>"I'd like to make an announcement." Laurie said excitedly.</p>
<p>Red groaned and put down his knife and fork. Now his meat was going to get cold! Laurie was nearly bouncing on her feet. Eric looked at Jackie.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Now</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>My pleasure</em>
</p>
<p>Laurie opened her mouth to tell her parents she got a hostess job at Dizz-Co-Tech, the new nightclub just outside of town, but what came out of her lips was, "Daddy, I'm going to become….a nun."</p>
<p>Eric choked again and Kelso stood up toppling the little table of food. "No! You can't! That takes you off the market. I mean maybe I still have the <em>diksfaloff </em>condition, I have to see the doctor, but we could still totally do it!" Fez glared at Kelso, "That's my ex-wife you sonofabitch and you're not <em>doing it</em> with her!"</p>
<p>Red stood up – his face a frightening mask. "Kettlehead, right now my foot is shaking so bad it wants to kick your ass to Kenosha. Take that candy ass with you and leave." Kelso and Fez needed no further prompting. They just ran.</p>
<p>Laurie wanted to correct herself. "I'm sorry, what I meant to say was…I love being celibate." She looked puzzled that those words came out of her mouth.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Nice one</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Like the extra touch?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Loved it!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie smiled and excused herself from the table. Eric pretended to choke again and followed his partner in crime into the kitchen. Jackie was giggling and Eric was laughing almost painfully.</p>
<p>"I loved the nun! My sister a nun…oh my God, that is almost sacrilegious!" Eric laughed through his tears.</p>
<p>Jackie smirked, "I thought the celibate loving was perfect. It was like tying a bow in the ribbon."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Laurie ran past the pair in the kitchen. She stopped, whirled around and said, "Eric, I can't be a nun! I love men too much! I'm going freaking crazy!"</p>
<p>Eric slapped Jackie's palm. "Good job midget."</p>
<p>"No problem nerd boy." Jackie said returning the high five. Yes, Point Place was going freaking crazy!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Can I Make This Work For Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><strong>Author Note: </strong> <em>…a new day begins….</em></p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p><strong>Chapter 06</strong> – Can I Make This Work For Me?</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric pulled his Price Mart apron over his head and sighed. He really hated this job. After he clocked in, he went to the parking lot to collect the shopping carts. All the way he was kicking himself for not saving his money towards college tuition. His dad had the Muffler shop and he had nothing and now Donna was living their dreams. Granted she changed her venue to Point Place from Madison but he knew she regarded it as a step down. She made that sacrifice for him.</p>
<p>Now he was pushing carts on a hot August morning while his girlfriend was registering for her classes. Life wasn't fair.</p>
<p>Jackie was reading the same public announcement she did every Monday morning for the last six weeks. The only difference was her camera operator was Bill. Donna resigned because she was going to college. Bill didn't have Donna's dry sense of humor and didn't take kindly to Jackie's special brand of teasing.</p>
<p>One PA read live on camera at exactly 9:00 o'clock and her brief TV stunt was over. Now, she drove to Fez's salon to sweep hair. Maybe she should check out a job at the mall. Helping that lady with color choices yesterday was pretty cool and she didn't even have to use her magic persuasion!</p>
<p>Even Kelso had a full time security job. Jackie had two small part-time jobs. She was better than this! Life wasn't fair.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric sat around the lunch table in the warehouse. His mom packed him a sandwich with the oily tuna instead of the water packed fish. Now his brown paper bag was stained and smelled. He reached in for the apple and it had two big bruises. Where the hell was his Twonkie? Sure, mom put out a big spread of food when his sister came home, but for lunches, he got the short end of the stick! A big roast beef sandwich would have been delicious right now.</p>
<p>Eric looked down at the end of the table and saw Ernie, box boy Ernie, eating a huge homemade burrito. It smelled great when it came out of the microwave and then Ernie cut it in half with his knife and the jack cheese just melted out perfectly making Eric's mouth water. How good that would be!</p>
<p>"Hey Forman! Look out!" Eric looked up to see one half of the coveted burrito sliding his way on a paper plate. "Dude, my mom makes a batch of these on the weekend. Tell me what you think!' Ernie grinned.</p>
<p>Eric bit into the spicy wonderfulness and almost groaned. He forgot about his persuasion. He could certainly use it to make the work day a little better! He finished the burrito and told Ernie it was the best he ever had. Eric Forman had some magic to go practice!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie crossed her legs demurely and sat on the edge of the chair so the hiring manager could see her pretty red pumps. The personnel office was informal, just a couple of chairs with a folding arm desk attached. Skip Hanson tugged at the tie around his neck. "Is it getting a little warm in here?"</p>
<p>Jackie ran a well manicure hand over her knee. "Why yes Skip, it's very hot in here. So, you've looked over my resume and still haven't given me an answer."</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door and the maroon buying blonde lady stuck her head in the door. "Skip, excuse me. Just wanted to let you know those auditors will be here at 3:00 o'clock." She glanced Jackie's way and smiled broadly, "It's you!"</p>
<p>"It's me." Jackie answered back. Remember me please!</p>
<p>She stuck out her hand, "I'm Candace Rocco, thank you so much for helping me yesterday. Those jewel colors did make a difference." Jackie noticed Candace was wearing a pretty scalloped neck blouse in turquoise and it complemented her eyes perfectly!</p>
<p>Skip looked at the two women. "You know each other?"</p>
<p>Candace looked at her coworker, "No, she helped me while I was shopping yesterday. This young lady has an excellent sense of fashion."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled at the compliment. "Thank you and may I add that your blouse perfectly matches your eyes?"</p>
<p>Candace blushed, "My husband loves it." She looked at Skip. "You are planning on hiring her aren't you?"</p>
<p>Skip looked at his clipboard. There weren't any real openings available except the position of janitor. Well, he was the hiring manager and <em>something</em> just told him he could make a job! "It looks like we have a new position that just opened up." A sniggling thought was lurking at the edges of his brain as his lips opened and said, "Personal shopper. We have a position for a personal shopper. Would you be interested?"</p>
<p>Jackie was ecstatic! Spending other people's money? Fashion <span class="u">and</span> the mall in one job? "I'll take it."</p>
<p>Candace smiled. "Skip, negotiate a reasonable salary. I'd hate to see her being paid the same as a <em>janitor</em>!" She smiled at Jackie and took Skip's clipboard with the non-existent job. "Make sure you hire her in the third tier pay scale."</p>
<p>Skip made some hasty notes for the payroll department and breathed a sigh of relief when Miss Rocco left the room. Jackie smoothed her skirt. "Who was that woman?"</p>
<p>Skip looked at her like she was crazy. "You've never heard of Candace Rocco? The Rocco family name means nothing to you?"</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged, "Nope."</p>
<p>Skip ran a hand through his thinning hair. "The Rocco's own this mall and the Silver Strands chain of stores in Milwaukee and Kenosha."</p>
<p>Jackie paused. She had heard of the Silver Strands jewelry store! But she helped the wife of a mall owner pick out a wardrobe? <em>I love persuasion!</em> But did she get the job on her own merit or because of her special power?</p>
<p>Back to business! "When do I start?" She gave Skip Hanson a very special Jackie smile.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric watched Jerry "The Ax" Simpson fired another employee. They only sent The Ax out to the floor when an employee was caught stealing, their drawer was short or they were a hairs breath away from being fired. Usually, seeing Jerry walking towards you was a legitimate cause to soil yourself.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, The Ax was walking straight towards Eric at the moment. Eric was thinking positively, this was a mistake! I should be in management! I work harder and smarter than any of the goofballs in here! Let me have the desk job, I have skills that need to be exercised!</p>
<p>Jerry planted his big feet in front of the shopping carts. "Forman." He said in his deep gruff line-backer voice. "You're wanted in Security. Now."</p>
<p>Eric felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he did the walk of shame. His path to the personnel/security office was lined with employees who were breathing sighs of relief that they weren't walking in Eric's shoes. The heavy metal security door was opened and Eric was ushered inside.</p>
<p>Debbie Koch stood up, "Eric, please be seated." She brushed her short black hair behind her ear. Eric watched The Ax walk back towards a bank of cameras before he took a seat on the metal chair. Debbie smiled, "Oh don't be afraid of Jerry. He's just a big teddy bear!"</p>
<p>A big kick-your-ass teddy bear! Eric replied, "Okay…." Debbie twirled a pen between her thumb and forefinger. "Eric, I've been watching you. I mean, not literally, because I could do that via camera. What I mean is, you worked here a couple of years ago and you were a fine employee. You worked with your father. How is Red?"</p>
<p>"He's still grumpy." Eric didn't mean for that to slip out but Debbie laughed, "I wanted to say that since you rehired, you have been a model employee. You have matured significantly. Has there been something in your life that you attribute this to?"</p>
<p>"I guess since I decided to buckle down and make something of myself, my attitude has gotten better. I'm saving for college."</p>
<p>"That's admirable. College is very expensive these days. Did you know that Price Mart has a Tuition Assistance program?"</p>
<p>"Er, no. It's not on the bulletin board." Eric was pleasantly surprised. Debbie laughed. It was a nice tinkling noise. "Well, it's only available to our <em>salaried</em> employees."</p>
<p>Eric heard the intonation in her voice. "Mr. Forman, would you be interested in our Assistant Manager position?"</p>
<p>Eric's heart started pounding. The salaried employees made a lot more money than the hourly guys like him! "Yes, I would." Did he sound mature when he answered that question?</p>
<p>Debbie smiled. "It's very important that you are aware of the obstacles that you will face. Not all Price Mart employees love the management staff. You will be disparaged against. You'll have to be, I hate this term, a Company employee. But Eric, the rewards are worth the effort. Take the evening and really think about this. If you want the job, let me know tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>Eric stood up and pulled off the apron. "Miss Koch, I've been mocked, and ridiculed….hell, I live with Red Forman. I am SO prepared for this job. Hire me today."</p>
<p>Debbie laughed at his moxie. "I like you Forman. I think you'll fit in just fine."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. Donna was at the library and Bob was cooking dinner. She chose to wait outside for Donna to come home. Instead, Eric came out carrying the trash.</p>
<p>"Hey, you weren't in my brain. Did you just get home?" he asked.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled. "I had a great day and I was just relaxing and thinking about it."</p>
<p>Eric hopped up on the hood beside her. "Me too! I got a promotion."</p>
<p>Jackie looked at him with shock. "I got a new job! How weird is that?" Eric had a nice shade of green eyes. He should be wearing emerald. "I was hired by Candace Rocco to be a personal shopper at the mall!"</p>
<p>Eric grinned, "That's the perfect job for a Cosmo girl. The mall and fashion – good mix."</p>
<p>Jackie looked at him like he was the only one that understood. "I know! How awesome is that? The weird thing is I was trying to use persuasion to get the job but it turns out that yesterday I was really helping Candace stop a fashion disaster and she recognized me."</p>
<p>"So how is that weird?" Eric asked confused.</p>
<p>Jackie worried her thumbnail. "Did I really get the job because I'm qualified or did I get it because of the Jedi? And if I lose the powers…do I lose the job?"</p>
<p>That gave Eric pause for thought. "I was praying that this Ax man wasn't going to fire me and how nice it would be to work in management and guess what."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled. "You work in management?"</p>
<p>Eric laughed. "Yes! So did the Jedi powers help me get the job? I don't know – maybe I was already destined and the powers gave me confidence."</p>
<p>Jackie pulled her legs up under her chin. "We need to be careful how we use this thing. It's pretty powerful." She turned her head and looked at Eric. "I need you to start persuading Steven. I'll start with Donna tonight when she gets home."</p>
<p>"Jackie….what if we're persuading them for all the wrong reasons?" Eric asked suddenly.</p>
<p>"How can our exes loving us be a wrong reason? Maybe that's why the eclipse gave us this power."</p>
<p>Eric shrugged his shoulders. Her reasoning made good sense but Eric was a little worried that this could blow up in their faces. Jackie reached over and touched his hand. "We love them. We're both romantics at heart. This is the right thing to do."</p>
<p>Eric prayed she was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stubborn as a Mule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>….trying out persuasion…..</p>
<p>                                                T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 07</strong>– Stubborn as a Mule</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was sitting on her bed reading a magazine and trying to block out Eric's thoughts about what she should say to Donna. Jackie found that if she concentrated on the article about new feminine products available, Eric quit bugging her. Panty liners and Midol did not interest the man!</p>
<p>Donna burst through her bedroom and dumped her books and bag on the bed. "Oh my God Jackie, college is so freaking exciting! I finished classes and met some people I used to go to Junior High with and we went to dinner and one of my professors joined us…" she paused to take a breath. "…I'm surrounded by smart people and it feels so great!"</p>
<p>"As opposed to us dumb people?" Jackie said with a lifted brow.</p>
<p>Donna kicked off her shoes, "No, you know what I meant…people that like the same stuff as me and have the same ideas. God, it was liberating." Donna exclaimed.</p>
<p>Jackie could hear Eric at the edge of her mind like a tickle and she kept thinking of names of tampon products. Poof! He was gone. "Donna, I saw Eric this afternoon. He got a job in management at Price Mart."</p>
<p>Donna shrugged out of her blouse and pulled on a tee shirt. "Good for him. He has the tolerance to deal with Price Mart junkies."</p>
<p>"He thought you'd be proud of him." Jackie added. Maybe Donna should call him and just say hello. That would make Eric VERY happy.</p>
<p>Donna looked at Jackie, "I guess I'll call him in the morning. It's getting late and I need to get some sleep."</p>
<p>Damn! The persuasion didn't work so well on Donna. Was her lumberjack skull too thick? There was that tickling again. TAMPONS. MIDOL. CRAMPS. MOOD SWINGS! Gone. Jackie closed her magazine. "I'm going to shower; I'll turn off the light."</p>
<p>"Thanks Jackie. I'll see you in the morning." As soon as Donna's blond head hit the pillow she was out.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric was watching a Happy Days rerun with Hyde in the basement when Kitty came down with an empty clothes basket. "It sure is quiet tonight boys. Eric, did you tell Steven about your promotion?"</p>
<p>Hyde looked over at his friend, "What promotion." Eric tried to wave it off because Hyde would never understand what the perks were to being a salaried employee. "It's nothing dude."</p>
<p>Kitty set down her basket. "Oh it's something all right Mister Man! This promotion is a big deal. Ahahahaha, Eric is a Price Mart assistant manager." Kitty said proudly.</p>
<p>Hyde sniggered and crossed his arms, "Yeah. <em>Gosh</em>, tell me about it Forman."</p>
<p>Eric was trapped. His mom wanted to hear a boastful comment but Hyde was waiting to burn him. "What dad? You need me upstairs?" Eric vaulted over the back of the yellow sofa and ran up the stairs. Hyde rolled his eyes and went back to see Potsie and Ralph Malph fending off a pie throwing contest.</p>
<p>Kitty pulled her fresh towels out of the dryers. "You boys…since when is it a crime to be proud of one of my son's accomplishments? This is a special day. Steven, when he comes back down here you tell him okay?"</p>
<p>Hyde grinned, "Oh, I'll tell him all right."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric waited in the half bath for his mom to walk past him. Then he carefully opened the basement door and sat on the top step where Hyde wouldn't see him. He heard the small TV turn off and saw the lights dim. He thought about how nice it would be for Hyde to give Jackie a hug. She's so little that you could almost just wrap her up like a tiny burrito and squeeze! That would be nice and of course she kisses good. Wait, why am I thinking about kissing and hugging Jackie Burkhart? Hyde should be doing that! Hyde, Jackie needs you to comfort her!</p>
<p>Satisfied with his bit of Jedi mind tricks, Eric yawned quietly and went to bed. Why was he thinking about Jackie all of a sudden? Weird.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was running late for her first day as a personal shopper. This was going to be so exciting – she hoped Candace would take her around and introduce her to all the big mall executives….she could shop for their wives and then everyone would have good taste.</p>
<p>She fumbled for the keys to her dad's Lincoln and they dropped to the ground. She bent down but stopped when she spied a familiar pair of boots and a hand picking up the keys for her.</p>
<p>Breathless, she said, "Steven."</p>
<p>Hyde was getting ready to leave for Grooves, but something compelled him to cross the drive and see why Jackie was smiling so much on a Tuesday morning. He leaned against the driver's side door. "Hey, you look happy today."</p>
<p>Jackie's heart was pounding. "Um…yeah, I start a new job. What are you doing?"</p>
<p>He shrugged, "Nothing. I'm going to work and had a feeling I should just come check on you. Looks like you're okay so I'll catch you later." He turned around and walked back towards the El Camino. Jackie felt like sand was running through her fingers. Eric's persuasion almost worked but Steven was a stubborn as mule! Was he impervious to The Force? Yeah, and he'd probably kick his heels in the air like Lucky Charms leprechaun if she was lucky enough.</p>
<p>Hyde unlocked the El Camino and felt the irresistible urge to eat some cereal but shrugged it off. Weird!</p>
<p>Eric grabbed a piece of toast and was about to make a dash for the door when the telephone rang. "Eric, honey…its Donna." His feet did a 360 and he slid over to the telephone hanging from the wall. "Hello?" damn, his voice squeaked.</p>
<p>"Hey…it's me. I think I wanted to call you to tell you congratulation on your new job. I hope it goes well for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks Donna." He replied with a big smile on his face. The Force worked!</p>
<p>"Well, whatever, I have to get to class. Maybe we can go to the Hub soon. Catch you later!" She hung up the phone and Eric was amazed that Jackie's persuasion worked. Well, not perfectly but Donna did call him which she never did this early in the morning. This was a good way for Eric Forman to start the day!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Angie looked around the selected inventory that was marked down for sale and sighed; Hyde seemed to put a 75% off sign on everything that wasn't rock and roll. Didn't he realize there was an audience for the old Benny Goodman records? Just because the Beatles sold well didn't mean someone wouldn't buy Herman's Hermits. In fact, she loved <em>Mrs. Brown You've Got a Lovely Daughter</em>. Angie hummed the tune in her head while she removed the sales sticker. Daddy would approve of his daughters quick salvage of the vintage music and if Steven had anything to say, he could just talk to WB himself!</p>
<p>Hyde saw his half-sister's car parked next to the curb and groaned. Why couldn't she go take care of his "dad's" other stores? Why did she like to hang out here so often? Whatever. He opened the glass door and she turned to smile.</p>
<p>"Kelso is not here. Why are you here?" He said pushing through the glass.</p>
<p>"Hello to you too! I'm not here for Michael. He called me and told me he has some medical condition, I don't know but…Steven, you can't sell these records at 75% off."</p>
<p>Hyde opened the safe in the floor and pulled out some bills to load the register. "I can do what I want. Groove's is my store. WB gave it to me."</p>
<p>"Well, he asked me to check and make sure you don't run it into the ground." Angie fired back.</p>
<p>Hyde took his glasses off. "Angie, I'm making a profit. Don't you think I know what I'm doing? I'm getting rid of that old shit to make room for the new Pink Floyd albums, got the Pretenders, Bob Seger, Rolling Stones and I'm even making a display for The Eagles new release. So let me get rid of the <em>trash</em>."</p>
<p>Angie was almost swayed, "Okay…you make a good argument but try to remember that OLD people still like this stuff."</p>
<p>Hyde grinned, "That's why I marked it down….so they can afford it!" Angie was almost as annoying as Jackie.   "Why don't you go get a manicure and let me do my business."</p>
<p>"God Steven, I don't get manicures and you are as stubborn as a mule. Get it through your head, I'm a business major, I know how the music industry works. Take my advice once in a while."</p>
<p>He looked at his sister. "I'm a music lover and I know what my customers like and I'm giving it to them. Take <em>my</em> advice once in a while."</p>
<p>Women!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Should I Be Concerned?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: …teamwork shouldn't be a problem…should it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 08</strong>– Should I Be Concerned?</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric could have whistled the day away. Donna called him! His heart could have sung with joy if it wasn't for the fact that she needed to be nudged by Jackie. The midget kept blocking his Donna requests last night with overpowering thoughts of feminine products and hygiene. How could she? But then that was typical Jackie.</p>
<p>Debbie Koch started his new workday by introducing him to all the department heads and Eric learned that the "Ax" man was really a pretty cool guy. He received his official "assistant manager' badge to go on his sharp new red jacket. His dad would be proud. He hoped.</p>
<p>Debbie was going to send him to a training class in Kenosha for three days to work on his management skills and people skills. Eric needed to brush up on diplomacy and learn the Price Mart way of doing business. Eric learned he was being put up in a hotel and was ecstatic. Perhaps….Donna could….no, Donna had school and he wanted her to do well. Another time perhaps.</p>
<p>The workday was over, the Vista Cruiser was in the driveway and Eric was "casually" sitting in the driver's seat waiting for Donna to get home. A rickety bridge was being built and Eric was accepting any form of "getting back with Donna" that he could. He'd just wait right here and she'd see him and slide in the front seat….kiss him….a little fondling.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Ew! Quit thinking like that!</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop! You're not supposed to be in my head right now!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm around the corner and you're making out in your head. Gross</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>You just wish it was you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Me and you? No way. Me and Steven. Way</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>No. I meant you wish it was…oh, never mind.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>You should see me pulling in the driveway. Get out of my head.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric got out of his car and walked over to the Pinciotti's driveway. Jackie pulled in and smiled. "She's going to be late again."</p>
<p>Eric leaned against the side of the garage. "How do you know that?" Jackie shrugged. "She goes out to dinner with her classmates. She didn't get home until late last night so I'm guessing it'll be the same. Suck it up Eric; you knew college was a big thing to her."</p>
<p>"Yeah," he mumbled. "I thought I was too."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>On the other side of the coin, Jackie would frequently look out at the Forman drive to see if the familiar El Camino had returned from work. Oh there could be all kinds of reasons why he wasn't home yet, but Jackie would wait. Steven was worth it. Yes, he said cruel things to her but he was hurt. She pushed him towards making a decision he wasn't ready for. He still had to love her.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>But what if you want him more than he wants you?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you back?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I've been listening for a while. I don't think he's gonna come back soon</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I know. I just keep hoping. We loved each other so much</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>You said it right there. Loved. With a "d". Love-d. Past tense.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Well the same can be said for you and Donna.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Being lonely sucks</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric went up the basement steps intent on snagging a cold beer from the fridge when he overhead a private conversation between his folks. His mom was very upset and Red was trying to console her.</p>
<p>"Kitty, it's not like it's a big garage. I only have a few customers a week. I guess it's like a hobby."</p>
<p>Kitty sniffed, "Red, we used Eric's tuition to start your dream retirement job. You can't give that up; you'll turn into one of those grumpy old men that sit on the couch yelling at the television."</p>
<p>Red touched his wife's face. "Honey, I already do that."</p>
<p>Kitty choked out a laugh. "Don't try to be funny. Red, you love cars and fixing them and I don't want some mean old company trying to take over your business." Kitty slapped the table with her hands. She had the perfect remedy." I can make pie. Lots of pie."</p>
<p>Red chuckled softly. "You're such a doll. If I'm meant to lose the garage well…I'll find another job. I don't have a way to compete with the big guys."</p>
<p>"Dear, we need that income to pay property taxes and all the stuff my part time nurse's job can't cover. I don't want to ask Steven or Eric for money."</p>
<p>Red covered Kitty's hand with his calloused one. "Neither do I. We'll get by. We always do. Somehow I just have to get the Muffler Master customers to want to go to my shop."</p>
<p>Kitty snorted, "Fat chance. Their building is big and fancy. I don't know what we can do."</p>
<p>Red replied, "Nothing for now. Come on, let's make dinner. I have a recipe for Sloppy Joes that sounds really good."</p>
<p>"Ohh….with the turkey burger!" Kitty said excitedly.</p>
<p>Eric closed the basement door and ducked into the dining room. His dad's business was failing because of the competition and he needed help. Could a double dose of persuasion help his dad? Jackie used her Jedi powers to get people to buy what they didn't really want….maybe a double dose of the persuasion would work better!</p>
<p>Oh god, Red Forman making turkey burger Sloppy Joes for dinner? That was one persuasion that needed to be corrected and fast!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>That next Friday after Eric completed his training, he was waiting in the driveway for Jackie. He kept his mind filled with the teachings of Obi-Wan so Jackie couldn't get in his brain. She seemed to zone out when he talked about the Millennium Falcon and light sabers. He wanted this conversation to be face to face. He needed her help. His folks needed her help.</p>
<p>Jackie had just closed the door of the Lincoln when Eric called her name. She looked up, "Hey, can I go change clothes first?"</p>
<p>Eric looked at the smart pencil skirt she wore that accentuated her tone cheerleader legs. A soft linen blouse was tucked in the skirt which emphasized her narrow waist. She looked nicer than a girl ought to at the end of a workday. He liked the shiny black pumps and when his eyes traveled to her face; her twinkling eyes caught him checking her out.</p>
<p>"Um…sorry about that. You look nice today." He said quickly trying to cover his noticeable stare.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled at the obvious appreciation and liked it even if it was from Eric. She tucked her blouse into her skirt and watched as Eric's eyes followed her hands. She thought about last weekend when he made her kiss him and that was nice. He had short silky hair and he smelled nice. Donna should kiss him more often.</p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, Eric was being pulled by his feet to Jackie's Lincoln where he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her backwards for an open mouth kiss.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't help it – you need to stop doing this</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I liked the way you kissed last week and besides you were looking at me</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I like girls in skirts – so sue me</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Mmmm….that's nice but get your hand off my boob.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric let her go so quickly she nearly fell. He wiped his lips and they still tasted like toffee lip gloss. He was going to apologize but damn, she kissed good too! Jackie was wearing some exotic perfume and she was soft and curvy and he could still feel her in his arms. He needed to see if the girl kissed the same way twice!</p>
<p>Jackie could feel herself being pulled towards Eric. Her hands went right to his hair and tangled in the length of it and her lips greedily sought his. The male in him was not going to be denied a kiss from a smoking hot woman that could make his toes curl.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>You could do this professionally</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>It would be better if I really <span class="u">wanted</span> to kiss you</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>How much better because…well this is pretty damn good</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, hand off the boob.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>If I <span class="u">wanted</span> to kiss you, you would be crying because it would be so good.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's how Donna and Hyde found them as they walked up the driveway. A geek and a cheerleader clutched in a romantic embrace. Hyde looked at Donna who looked at the pair.</p>
<p>"Eric, what the hell?"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Plan is Hatched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These Jedi have to master this power or something could happen!<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T7S</p>
<p>"<em>Eric, what the hell?"</em></p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Donna stood there with her hands on her hips while Hyde leaned against the fender of Jackie's Lincoln. "Yeah Forman, why are you in a lip-lock with Jackie?"</p>
<p>Eric and Jackie stumbled away from each other. Jackie tucked her blouse back into her skirt while Eric scrambled for an excuse. "I – I lost a bet with Kelso."</p>
<p>Donna frowned. "Yeah…right …because only an idiot would make a bet with Kelso that involves his ex-girlfriend."</p>
<p>Eric looked at Hyde, totally convinced he was going to get decked. "Kelso bet me that Jackie would…would come home from work wearing sandals… and I said no, she would be wearing army boots and well, I lost …so I had to kiss her and Jackie has to tell Kelso he won." Crap that was the worst lie ever!</p>
<p>All three friends looked at Jackie for confirmation. Eric needed her to back up the lie and Steven needed to believe it. Donna looked determined not to make up her mind just yet. Jackie took a deep breath. "It's true. Michael always knew what I liked to wear on my feet. Ask him."</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm drowning here</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>No, that was good</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Army boots? As if.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>More believable coming that way.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>You owe me big time!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Donna and thought how much Donna should be kissing someone right now. She looked upset and irritable and a good kiss by a big strong man would make her feel comforted. Eric's eyes widened when Hyde stepped over and planted a whopping kiss on Donna's sweet lips and Donna's arms wrapped around his neck.</p>
<p>"Donna! What the hell!" Eric was shocked to his shoes. Jackie was covering her mouth. She accidentally persuaded this! Her Steven was kissing Eric's Donna and Donna was liking it.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>It was an accident. I meant the kiss to be for you</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Well can you be a little more SELECTIVE next time?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't yell at me you….you sad little man!</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, big words coming from a midget!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate you</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate you more!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie turned away from the kissing couple and ran into the Pinciotti house. Eric shook his head sadly and went into the Forman kitchen, his plan to get Jackie to help him with Red's Muffler shop totally ruined.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Donna walked into the kitchen amazed. "Did you see that?"</p>
<p>Bob looked up from his cutting board. "What's that Donna?" Jackie frowned at her friend from her spot at the kitchen table. "Donna was kissing Steven."</p>
<p>Donna glanced at Jackie. "No, Hyde was kissing me. I don't even know what brought that on. He hasn't kissed me since….the ski cabin trip and I slapped him."</p>
<p>Jackie knew this was her doing and couldn't be upset with Donna because Steven had been persuaded, still it didn't make her any happier! "Well…you didn't have to like it so much."</p>
<p>"Look small fry, <em>you</em> were kissing Eric and I can't even believe that lame excuse he had. What's going on lately? Everything has gotten so weird. Did you know Fez gave up candy?"</p>
<p>Jackie tried not to laugh, "Yeah."</p>
<p>Donna looked at her dad with disbelief, "…and Kelso thinks he has a serious medical condition and won't go get it checked out."</p>
<p>Jackie couldn't help it. She almost busted a gut laughing. "Diksfaloff? Donna, think about it, he's making this up. It had to be an Eric burn."</p>
<p>Bob admired his shiny cleaver and started laughing. "Oh! That's funny! You know what else is funny? Red's making dinner tonight. He's actually doing the cooking!"</p>
<p>Donna looked at Jackie and held out her hands, "See? Something <span class="u">is</span> going on. I don't know what it is but it started that night Fez and Kelso locked you out of the Forman house."</p>
<p>Jackie's eyes got really big. "THEY locked me out? How could they? It was storming and I was almost hit…..by lightening. Oh, they are so gonna pay!" Jackie grabbed a piece of French bread and stormed upstairs. Maybe the Jedi force could transfer over the telephone line! She had to get those two back for causing this to happen to her!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Hyde was in the basement waiting for Eric who still looked stunned beyond belief. "Forman, hey man….I don't know what happened. I was thinking about you kissing Jackie and the next thing I know I'm kissing Donna. And I'm not stoned! Something weird is going on."</p>
<p>Eric climbed over the back of the couch. "Tell me about it."</p>
<p>"Well, you know – Big Red's got nice lips." Hyde smirked.</p>
<p>"No you jerk. Aren't you even jealous that Jackie was kissing me?" Eric asked bewildered.</p>
<p>Hyde shrugged, "Whatever. She's free to kiss anybody she wants. Why she wants you? Don't know. Don't care. I'm done trying to figure out her game. Is she trying to make me jealous? It's okay man, I'm Zen."</p>
<p>Eric looked at Hyde and replied, "Whatever" and left the basement. Why he was so cold to Jackie, Eric would never understand. Yeah, she was evil like a few minutes ago but she had a big heart. Hyde just needed to give her a chance.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"Hello Michael. How's your…..medical situation?" Jackie asked pleasantly.</p>
<p>Michael must have been napping, "Wha….who is this?"</p>
<p>"It's Jackie! You should know that!"</p>
<p>"Oh. Hi. I'm a little busy right now." Kelso did sound distracted. "I…uh, meant me and Brooke are <em>getting busy</em> right now. What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Michael did you and Fez lock me out of the Forman's house last weekend?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we thought it would be a good burn but you didn't scream so I guess it wasn't."</p>
<p>Jackie couldn't believe Michael would still plan a burn like that. "Well, I didn't appreciate it. You know how juvenile that was?"</p>
<p>"No, it was a burn." Kelso explained.</p>
<p>"You know what I think Michael Kelso?" Jackie closed her eyes convinced Michael would never grow up with this childish behavior. He was acting young enough to play with Betsy! Jackie heard the receiver drop and then Brooke's voice saying, "Michael, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>Belting out with the top of his voice, Michael sang, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout….here is my handle….oh, Brooke, do you want to touch my handle?"</p>
<p>Jackie just hung up the telephone.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric sucked it up and called the Pinciotti house. Luckily Bob picked up the phone, "It's your dime and my time!" he greeted the caller.</p>
<p>"Hello Bob. This is Eric. Could I talk to Jackie for a minute?"</p>
<p>Bob replied, "Are you sure you don't want to talk to my Donna?"</p>
<p>"No, I need a favor and only Jackie can help me."</p>
<p>"Let me get her." Bob held the phone to his chest and Eric could hear the rustle of the cotton fabric with the muffled yell to Jackie. She picked up the line, "Hello?"</p>
<p>"It's me. Please don't hang up. I owe you a big apology."</p>
<p>"Yes you do." Jackie said petulantly, "I was trying to help you by sending a kiss request to Donna and this Jedi mind crap mixed wires! Steven kissed her – I didn't tell her to like it."</p>
<p>"I know. We haven't mastered the power of this thing. First, let me say I'm sorry. I was just shocked. Well, first because I kissed you and liked it but then when the wrong kiss happened."</p>
<p>"Did you know that the night of The Event, Fez and Kelso locked me out of your house?"</p>
<p>Eric was taken aback. "No. They giggled about something but no, I didn't have any idea. Why would they do that?"</p>
<p>Jackie sounded sad, "I don't know. It wasn't very nice and I can be a fun girl under the right situations."</p>
<p>"Yes you can." Eric said pampering her with words. "Jackie. I need your help. My dad may lose the shop and I was wondering if you could help me <em>persuade</em> a bunch of Muffler Master customers to go to my dad's shop. I thought a double dose of persuasion would be more effective."</p>
<p>Jackie liked Red and Kitty Forman and didn't want any harm to come to them. "Okay, but not for you. I'll do it for your folks. I'm still mad at you."</p>
<p>Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jackie. Can you meet me at nine tomorrow? I'll be waiting at the Vista Cruiser."</p>
<p>"Good night Eric." She hung up the phone and Eric said his good nights to the dial tone.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>A/N:  Just a little bit of a cliffhanger</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Muffled Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: … someone's gonna get hurt…..maybe….<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 10 </strong>– Muffled Words</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric was sitting in the driver's seat tapping his fingers on the face of his watch. It was 9:15 and Jackie still hadn't shown up. He rested his chin in his palm, staring at the Pinciotti door and finally her little brown head popped out. She was wearing a bright red tank top and some tight blue jeans with a pair of ankle boots. She looked adorable and he wasn't afraid to admit it. If he had to sit in the car for several hours with a girl, a pretty girl was not going to be a problem!</p>
<p>Jackie opened the door and slid in, "Sorry, Bob and Eleanor had a phone fight and he needed someone to talk to."</p>
<p>"Eleanor? Isn't that like his third girlfriend?" Eric asked starting the engine.</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged, "I think she's the fourth. She lasted longer but I think they broke up. So what's your plan?"</p>
<p>Eric started down the drive and turned onto the street. "I was thinking about what you said about 50 being the range for your persuasion at the mall. So if we park next to Muffler Masters or near it, we can double up the power of the customers. If maybe five people can change their minds and go to Dad's shop, that gives him work for a week."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, "Or we can flirt and they'll keep coming back."</p>
<p>Eric frowned. "What do you mean flirt?"</p>
<p>Jackie turned in her seat and flashed her cleavage. Eric's eyes widened and he nearly drove up on the sidewalk. "Holy….moley Jackie! Don't do that!"</p>
<p>Jackie sat back and smirked, "It got me a free drink and a phone number and I didn't do a whole lot."</p>
<p>Eric dared to glance sideways. "That's a powerful….weapon you got there. Keep it wrapped up will you?"</p>
<p>Jackie laughed. "Oh Eric, I didn't think you looked at other girls. Actually I thought Donna spoiled you for the general female population but it turns out you're a regular guy."</p>
<p>Eric tried to clear the lump out of his throat, "Yeah, a guy with regular hormones. Hey, why does everyone think Donna spoiled me? I mean, I look at other girls."</p>
<p>"Ones that aren't in magazines?"</p>
<p>He glared, "Oh, you are wicked. Yes, I look at real girls. I'm not anything like Fez."</p>
<p>Jackie held back a grin. "Fez has Mindy. He goes on dates. She's a real girl."</p>
<p>"Don't taunt me you devil child. I don't see you going on many dates." Eric argued.</p>
<p>Jackie sighed, "I know. It's like I only want what I can't have and that's Steven. I still can't believe he kissed Donna. I tried to persuade him to kiss me and I got a peck. A PECK Eric, can you believe that?"</p>
<p>Eric smiled, he found her week spot. "You don't think they've outgrown us….do you?"</p>
<p>Jackie punched his arm, "Don't even say that! No one outgrows Jackie Burkhart." But in her heart she could feel it was true. Steven seemed much happier when he was at work or around WB and Angie. Jackie felt like dead weight.</p>
<p>Eric parked the Vista Cruiser across the street from Muffler Masters beautiful building. Customers were lined up waiting to get serviced. The mechanics all wore navy blue uniforms and looked so professional Eric blanched. How could his dad compete with that! Jackie touched his arm, "The home town touch. That's what Muffler Masters is missing. They have no personality – they're just a façade of a business."</p>
<p>Eric looked at his Jedi twin. "So we think about how good Forman's Muffler is and persuade them to do business."</p>
<p>"Something like that." Jackie said. "Right now, I'm going to try the flirt approach. Watch and learn." Jackie opened the car door and stepped out. Eric had no idea of what she was going to do – her mind was unreadable at that moment so he just observed.</p>
<p>Jackie crossed the street and fluffed out her hair. She walked up to the first car that had a single male occupant. His window was down and Donna Summer was playing from his stereo. She saw the sandy blonde haired man glance in his side mirror and Jackie pretended to trip conveniently dropping her pocketbook beside the car door. "Oops! Clumsy me!" She leaned forward to give the man a peek of cleavage and then turned slightly for a nice profile glimpse.</p>
<p>The car door opened and a smiling face retrieved the wallet. "Here you go miss…"</p>
<p>Jackie stood up and smiled so sweetly. "You are just the nicest man." She took her wallet and lingered at the door. "Could you possibly help me?"</p>
<p>He grinned, eager to please the pretty lady. "Sure. What do you need?"</p>
<p>Jackie bit her thumbnail. "Well, I'm looking for a shop that's personal. I don't want my car worked on my some assembly line employee. I want a home town touch. Do you know where I could go?" She thought about all the good things that made Red Forman. His smile and quick wit and his smart hands that were good with engines.</p>
<p>"Um, I heard Forman Muffler's was good….why am I even in this line? I could come back Monday and get this done in an hour!"</p>
<p>Jackie grinned. "You just helped me more than you know." The sandy haired fellow beamed. "Thanks. You helped me make a better decision."</p>
<p>Eric watched as Jedi flirting pulled three out of six cars from the line. Jedi Burkhart was a flirting demon. She walked back to the Vista Cruiser and leaned into Eric's window giving him the same view as the other fellows. "So, how did I do?" She smirked. Eric grabbed her wallet and tossed it to the pavement.</p>
<p>"Hey!" she grumbled. "You're going to make me have to pick that up!"</p>
<p>Eric shrugged, "I liked watching you bend over." He did – he really did.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled and gave him the whole profile. "Happy now?"</p>
<p>He laughed, "Yes and thank you."</p>
<p>She walked around the car and climbed inside. "Okay Forman, you're moderately cute but not that cute so quit looking and concentrate."</p>
<p>Eric laughed. Jackie was fun and this was a better spent morning that trying to interrupt Donna from doing her homework. It was kind of like fishing – some people took the bait and others didn't. Jackie was a good fisherman. Now was the time to focus on saving his dad's business.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Red smiled as he wrote down the fourth phone number. "Kitty, I have cars all lined up for Monday. Ain't that a kick in the head?" Kitty wiped her hands on her apron. "Oh honey that is good news! Just what your little shop needed."</p>
<p>Kitty sat down and patted her husband's hand. "Someone is looking out for you."</p>
<p>Red wanted to scoff but his wife was right – it was out of the ordinary for him to get such business on a Monday.</p>
<p>The patio doors slid open and Eric walked through followed by Jackie. "Hello Mr. Forman." She smiled and winked. Red frowned but didn't say anything. He just watched the pair walk through the kitchen and to the basement. Looking at Kitty he said, "Since when did those two become friendly?"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"Hyde, are you down here?" Eric asked loudly. There was no reply. Jackie sighed, "Well, I'll just hang around if you don't mind."</p>
<p>"Do you still hate me?" Eric asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"Nah…you just annoy me. I got over it. Let's watch TV until Steven gets here." Jackie sat on the couch and Eric took the lawn chair. She looked at him, "So you got Michael to believe he had a medical condition and Fez quit candy because you persuaded them."</p>
<p>Eric laughed, "Well, I didn't know what I was doing at first but it worked. I don't know how long I'll have this power but I should check it out. Oh, Fez likes to hide his candy in special places. He's like a candy broker or something."</p>
<p>The basement door opened up and Hyde walked in with a smile on his face until he saw Jackie. The smiled turned into a scowl and he muttered, "You and Forman still getting kissy face?"</p>
<p>"Steven!" Jackie said surprised.</p>
<p>Eric stood up, "Hey man that was uncalled for. You kissed Donna."</p>
<p>Hyde shrugged. "Not apologizing. It happened. It's over. Move on." He looked at the ex-girlfriend and the ready-to-fight nerd and walked to his room. Eric looked at Jackie. "You both seem to have "gotten over it" and moved on. I just annoy you and Hyde's not apologizing."</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged sadly, "At least you appreciate me."</p>
<p>Eric put his arm along the back of the couch and thought about the business the two of them steered away from Muffler Masters and replied, "Yes Jackie, I do. I appreciate you."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was lying in bed listening to Donna lightly snoring. Steven never came out of his room the entire time she was there. Jackie was finally feeling the cold shoulder, understood it, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Steven was pushing her out of his life. That was the only way he could deal with them without running away. She loved him enough to accept that.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>It shouldn't have to be that way</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I can sacrifice my happiness for him</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>You know…maybe it's him that doesn't deserve you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>That's sweet of you to say but my heart knows what it loves</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>And it loves to be broken over and over like a record?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>No. It's not like that.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Then tell me what it's like</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I just feel that if Steven would realize that I just want to be with him, I don't need to get married now…I'm just looking out for my future.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I totally understand that. I had to let Donna go because I was holding her back. All I can hope is that she returns to me. But if she doesn't, then maybe we can still be friends. It's better than a broken heart.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>So you're advising me to let him go and just be friends?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a start. It hurts the heart less</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm tired of crying over him but it doesn't mean I'll stop loving him</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>If you stopped loving him, you wouldn't be who you are. But <span class="u">because</span> you loved him, you are a better person.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks Eric. You're a good person. Good Night.</em>
</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Telepath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: …more revelations and a Point Place surprise!<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 11 </strong>– Telepath</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>When the first workday was over, Jackie drove straight to Forman Muffler and parked across the street. Red's shop actually had some cars waiting outside. She saw a happy Mr. Forman lifting a car up on the hydraulic lift. His whistle carried outside the shop. She and Eric had done good work on Saturday.</p>
<p>"Slumming?" Came a voice from just behind her. Startled, Jackie turned, "Eric! How did you sneak up on me like that? I didn't hear you in my head or see your car!"</p>
<p>Eric smiled and leaned into the window. "I was across the street at the comic book store. I'm thinking about our powers and I'd like to talk to you about it."</p>
<p>Jackie leaned across and unlocked the passenger door, "Get in, we'll go to the Hub. I could use a cold drink."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"Okay, here's my theory. You and I were outside in a lightning storm on the day of the eclipse." Eric began. "This Event was special, obviously because we have Jedi powers."</p>
<p>Jackie sipped on her straw as Eric continued. "What if we are not the only people this happened to?"</p>
<p>Jackie thought about it and realized the ramifications of other Point Place citizens having persuasion. "So….we are not alone."</p>
<p>Eric nodded his head. "I think that there are other people that don't realize what's happening to them and could be confused like we were last Saturday. Maybe we can help them."</p>
<p>Jackie twirled her straw in her diet coke. This news was unsettling. What if she was trying to persuade someone and they were doing the same to her….could this blow up? Would she lose her powers? She looked at Eric who seemed as concerned as she was. "But what can we do?"</p>
<p>Eric exhaled. "Maybe put out an advertisement. Something like…if you were caught up in last weeks storm and feel out of sorts, call this number."</p>
<p>"No….you'll get all kinds of weirdos calling you. Maybe, have them reply to a PO Box. They can leave a phone number and we can call them. I think it's safer that way."</p>
<p>Eric agreed. "So….we get all these people together and maybe we can find out how they are dealing with it. Maybe someone could tell us how long this lasts or how we can make it go away."</p>
<p>"I don't know if I want it to go away. I mean, I don't like reading your mind, but I like the persuasion part." Jackie confessed. "Do you think it's wrong to feel that way?"</p>
<p>Eric leaned forward so the next table couldn't hear. "No. I like being able to help people and burn them at the same time. I'll probably go to Hell for this but I think I was always meant to be a Jedi."</p>
<p>Jackie licked her lips, a motion that didn't go undetected by Eric. She noticed but didn't say anything. "So….when do we start this thing?"</p>
<p>Eric pulled a notepad out of his pocket, "Right now. Let's draft this advertisement."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled – it was great being part of a good friendship again.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric set up a phony owned PO Box and Jackie used her old friends at the television station to help her get the advertisement published professionally. She was proud of it when it ran in Wednesday's classified section of the newspaper.</p>
<p><strong>WANTED</strong>: Person or Persons who experienced a unique side effect of the August 26, 1980 Lunar Eclipse. If you have an extra talent you never had before, please send a postcard, with a contact number on it to:</p>
<p>Like Minds </p>
<p>PO Box 1005, Point Place, WI.</p>
<p>We will get in touch with you about a meeting place.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Eric grinned when he read it in the paper. He secretly wondered how many others were affected like he was and Jackie. Would they be able to read his mind or persuade him? Maybe his own Jedi was more powerful! Well, he'd find out soon enough!</p>
<p>Jackie clipped the article and kept it in her purse. She felt like she was on a mission – Jackie Burkhart and Eric Forman were going to uncover a population of Point Place Jedi mind readers. How exciting was that!</p>
<p>By Friday, they duo had accrued over 20 postcards. A couple of them were from solicitors that wanted to sell insurance, one was from a person looking for a friend, three thought they were crazy for suggesting the lunar eclipse had anything to do with talent and 14 were possibly legitimate.</p>
<p>Jackie made arrangements with her old producer to use one of the studio's warehouses to meet the people. Eric convinced his mom to make brownies for a 'work party". On Saturday at six p.m., Burkhart and Forman were going to meet their matches. All that was left was to see how it turned out.</p>
<p>It would be – interesting!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was straightening out the tablecloth she had spread over an old picnic table. Kitty made two dozen of her special brownies and Eric purchased an old coffee pot for the beverage drinkers. It was five minutes until show time!</p>
<p>"Eric." Jackie went to stand by the door where Eric was leaning against the frame. He looked up as she called his name. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I don't know about you, but I haven't thought about Steven all week. I want to feel bad but I can't… I'm excited about this."</p>
<p>He smiled, "I know what you mean. It's like getting Donna to give me some of her time isn't as important as finding out if there are others like us." Jackie nudged him with her shoulder. "Who would've thought…."</p>
<p>The side door opened and a scraggly bearded fellow stuck his head in. "I smell brownies and coffee."</p>
<p>Eric had to look twice. "Leo? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Uh…I have a postcard…and I thought I was high but I didn't smoke anything…hey, it's Loud Girl and Forman. What are you guys doing here?" Leo's smile got wide and his eyes twinkled. Eric brought him a cup of coffee and a brownie.</p>
<p>"Uh, Leo…are you on a munchie run or did you get a phone call to be here."</p>
<p>He looked at Jackie and then at Eric. "Both man. Ya see, I was taking out the trash on the night of the clippers, and there...there was this really weird lightning and I thought man, I better not smoke that stuff anymore and all of a sudden I got a hangover headache."</p>
<p>"Clippers? Oh, you mean eclipse." Eric wasn't quite sure what he heard. "What happened after?"</p>
<p>Leo savored the chocolate goodness of the brownie. "Yum…hmmmm…..Oh, what happened? I kept getting free food!"</p>
<p>Jackie grinned and said, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Leo looked at the loud girl and smiled, "Well, I was taking a leak outside of Fatso Burger and I could smell the cheeseburgers and….well, this dude just came out with a bag of burgers. It was pretty awesome."</p>
<p>Eric laughed. "So when you think of food, it just comes to you."</p>
<p>Leo's eyes got really big. "Yeah….this happens to you too?"</p>
<p>Eric shook his head no. 'I think of other things and they happen. That's why we're here. We're going to meet other people that have this special power."</p>
<p>"Hey, so if I think about sex….I get free sex?" Leo asked. Jackie was having an "ewww" moment so she left that question for Eric to answer. He didn't have a clue!</p>
<p>"Well man, maybe you can try it later and let us know how that works." Eric walked over to the picnic table that Jackie had moved to.</p>
<p>He nudged her with his shoulder and she whispered, "As if! That was gross even for Leo."</p>
<p>Eric laughed. "Lighten up. Everyone's power must be different. I mean, you got me to sing ABBA…."</p>
<p>She smiled and it warmed Eric's heart. "It was funny. You have to admit it."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, "Okay, you win. On any other day, it would be hilarious. It just wasn't funny to me while I was singing."</p>
<p>Jackie patted his cheek, "You have such a wonderful voice too!"</p>
<p>"Brat." He muttered goodnaturedly.</p>
<p>"Nerd." She laughed.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Seven strangers sat on folding chairs in a circle. Well, Jackie, Eric, Leo plus four other Point Place citizens. Nick Adams seemed to be the most vocal and intelligent of the group explained what he believed happened.</p>
<p>"What we are experiencing is not related to Star Wars." He looked at Eric and Jackie, "The fact that Star Wars was playing and you both heard the same phrase is entirely coincidental. What we are experiencing is telepathy. It's a paranormal ability to read others thoughts or mental concepts."</p>
<p>Leo raised his hand. "A pair of what?"</p>
<p>Nick grinned, "Paranormal. It's like a special gift."</p>
<p>Leo smiled, "I like presents man. You never know what's in them!" He scratched his shaggy head. Nick mentally shook his head and sent Leo thoughts about Julie Andrew movies. Leo smiled and stood up. He bowed to the circle of telepaths and launched into a stoner's version of <em>"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious</em>" by Julie Andrews. When Leo started tap dancing Eric stood up, "Okay, whoever is making Leo sing - please stop."</p>
<p>Leo turned around and plopped on his folding chair. "Man….was that me singing? I love Mary Poppins!"</p>
<p>Nick stood up, "I only did that to prove a point. Some subjects are easier to manipulate than others. I'm sure all of you have already discovered that to some degree."</p>
<p>Jackie raised her hand, "How long will we have this….ability?"</p>
<p>Nick smiled and shook his head sadly, "It's most likely a short term gift. There are real telepath's out there…but they don't advertise it like you two did. Still for the populace of Point Place the fact that seven of us were affected is pretty significant."</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>We need to make use of this while we still have it</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I agree – more Muffler Master flirting?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>More burning of Kelso and Fez?</em>
</p>
<p>Nick</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember that what you do to others might come back to you.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric/Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of our head!</em>
</p>
<p>The first meeting of Like Minds was suddenly over. Leo helped clean up and Jackie was relieved when Nick left. It felt weird having a second person in her brain – Eric was bad enough!</p>
<p>Eric was amazed that most of the group had the same powers as he and Jackie. This was a remarkable group. He and Jackie made a good team. They both had work to do.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Working It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>… teamwork is important….the exes start to wonder….</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 12 </strong>– Working It</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric and Jackie were like Batman and Robin, Superman and Wonder Woman, Luke and Leia. They made it a mission to right the wrongs in their life and the lives of their friends – but still have fun doing it. Laurie had moved out and started doing charity work with Pastor Dave. By the end of the third week, Red and Kitty had lost weight and were friskier than ever! The muffler shop had a booming business and life was good.</p>
<p>Hyde and Donna were beginning to notice something was happening with their significant ex-others. For one thing, they quit hanging around. Donna wasn't constantly being barraged by phone calls or hints from Eric about getting together. It was almost like he wasn't interested anymore. Donna couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.</p>
<p>Hyde noticed that Jackie no longer sought him out. She didn't stop by to specifically "hoping" he'd be in the basement. No, she came by to visit Forman or the other two guys who were always laughing and enjoying themselves. He almost missed her annoying chatter. Was this what he wanted? And why were she and Forman so buddy-buddy these days?</p>
<p>"Hyde, I'm cooking Pasta Pinciotti, are you hungry?" Bob smiled from the stove.</p>
<p>Hyde noticed there were Tupperware dishes stacked in columns filled with different kinds of food. Hyde opened a plastic container to find it filled with marinated olives and peppers. "You like cooking?" Hyde asked ironically.</p>
<p>Bob laughed and stirred his pasta. "You know, I never really did but just <em>lately</em>, I feel like Chef-Boy-R-Bob. It's amazing how great all this stuff is and my little girl is eating meals with me. I tell you that this last month has almost been the best month of my life."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well is Donna upstairs?"</p>
<p>"She's doing homework but I'm sure she won't mind." Bob replied to the back of Hyde's jacket.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"Hey, you're interrupting my Political Science homework." Donna laughed. "Actually, you're saving me. This is so dry and boring. What's up?" Donna swung her legs over the side of the bed and Steven sat on the edge of Jackie's fold-a-way.</p>
<p>Hyde took off his glasses and grimaced. "Have you noticed something going on between Forman and Jackie?"</p>
<p>Donna shrugged. "They quit calling each other names. Oh, and Jackie finally quit insulting him on my behalf. It's been pretty pleasant."</p>
<p>Hyde tried the question another way, "So you don't think they are spending too much time together?"</p>
<p>"No. They're just friends. You know, just like us." Donna tucked a blonde tendril behind her ear. "Why would you think otherwise?"</p>
<p>Hyde couldn't put a finger on it. "They seem to be getting along a little more than <em>just</em> good. It's almost like they're dating but they never go out."</p>
<p>Donna laughed, "Are you jealous of that kiss a couple of weeks ago?"</p>
<p>Hyde almost seemed offended. "No. It's just…how does Forman say this…it's like there's….a disturbance in The Force….that kind of crap."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't go all Star Wars on me. I got rid of Skywalker – don't turn into Han Solo."</p>
<p>Hyde laughed. "Maybe I'm making too much of this."</p>
<p>Donna leaned forward, "Maybe you're missing Jackie and you're ready to forgive her."</p>
<p>The walls of Zen were thrown up. "Nope – ain't happening. I'll catch you later Donna.</p>
<p>Donna watched as Steven Hyde nearly ran from the room and she shook her head, "He's definitely missing her."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was ringing up the purchases for a business executive. Her commission for this sale was going to be one of her best. She loved her job and Mrs. Rocco loved her! Some of the salesgirls from other stores sought her out for recommendations on window dressing. Jackie would just go to that store and help tweak the display and drop a little persuasion on the uni-brow girl to buy a pair of tweezers or the sweet girl with hairy legs – <em>Get a razor</em>!</p>
<p>By the same token, Eric was a favored assistant manager. With a little Jedi persuasion, he could get the employee's motivated to complete their tasks with little complaint. He was becoming fast friends with the Ax man. The last month or so had been one of his best in life. He worried how long it would last.</p>
<p>Jackie walked into Grooves on a weekday she knew Steven wouldn't be in. She needed a couple of albums (cheap) and a pair of headphones (cheap) she could use in her young adult clothing section. Luckily, Leo was working and gave her the stoner's discount.</p>
<p>"Hi Leo. How's everything going for you?" Jackie asked pleasantly.</p>
<p>The long haired man smiled, "Hey Loud Girl. Did I tell you about the free sex I'm getting?" Jackie wanted to cringe but exhaled slowly, "Yes you did. I think you should stick with the free food."</p>
<p>Leo seemed to think about what she said and replied. "You know how stuff has a warranty? Do you think my free food is only good until the next storm?"</p>
<p>Jackie couldn't believe that Leo was thinking the same thing she had been thinking. If lightening gave it – could ball lightening take it away? When WAS the next electrical storm? "Oh gosh Leo, you could be right. You need to get all the free stuff you can while it lasts. I gotta talk to Eric!"</p>
<p>Jackie grabbed her headphones and albums and ran out of the store as fast as her legs could take her.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was waiting on the basement sofa for Eric to get home. They really needed to talk about the weather! How often did a storm get ball lightening and should they expose themselves to it or avoid it? She had so many questions and was surprised when Steven walked into the basement and she didn't hear him coming.</p>
<p>He sat down in his chair. "Jackie." He said looking over the tops of his frames.</p>
<p>She smiled, "Steven."</p>
<p>"What are you doing here? The TV is off and you're being quiet. That's very un-Jackie-like of you."</p>
<p>"I'm waiting for Eric. We have to have a discussion." She said simply.</p>
<p>"You couldn't just call him?" Hyde was baiting her and he knew it. She smiled at him with those lips he missed.</p>
<p>She just shook her head no. "It's more complicated than that."</p>
<p>Intrigued, he pressed, "What could possibly be so important that you couldn't call? I mean the rest of the guys aren't here, Donna's not here…."</p>
<p>"The weather. We have to talk about the weather." Jackie replied. Eric chose that moment to run down the steps. Jackie turned and gave him a smile that Hyde was actually envious of. All of her attention was directed towards Forman!</p>
<p>"Eric, I was talking to….a member of the Like Minds…..and he/she told me something really alarming that I need to talk to you about."</p>
<p>Eric looked at the strange expression on Hyde's face. Was he jealous? Hmmmm….."Okay, let's go upstairs or should we meet at the usual place." Eric couldn't understand why Hyde was suddenly acting like he cared.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyde is watching you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Watching me how?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I think he's jealous of me and you talking</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Well that's too bad because we have important stuff to talk about.</em>
</p>
<p>"Let's take your car." Jackie suggested. "I'm blocked in by Bob's car."</p>
<p>Eric grinned and deliberately placed his hand on Jackie's back, giving her a push towards the stairs. Yep. Steven Hyde was definitely jealous! Well that was a step in the right direction!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric listened as Jackie replayed her conversation with Leo and then expressed her fears. He grimaced as he replied, "We may not even have to be exposed to the electrical storm for it to go away, it probably just has to happen."</p>
<p>"Is there a way to find out when the next storm will be?" Jackie wondered.</p>
<p>"I'm not a meteorologist but I guess we can just pay close attention to the weather reports." Eric replied.</p>
<p>Jackie bit her lip. "What if during the next storm, something weirder happens?"</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"Like maybe everyone gets the power. I mean, maybe we were test subjects."</p>
<p>As ludicrous as it sounded, The Force had its own determination. It would be a disaster if more than one person could get in his head besides Jackie. "We just have to sit back and let whatever happens….happen. We can't stop it or change it."</p>
<p>Jackie sat back in her chair. "I don't want it to change. This has been so great for us. I mean out of everyone in Point Place, why were we given this ability? Was it because we could help people? Look at your parents – they are a good example of what we can still do."</p>
<p>Eric rubbed his face and shook his head, "I know. The bonus was that you and I became friends."</p>
<p>"That too!" Jackie replied. "Does it mean that after the next storm we won't be friends anymore?"</p>
<p>Of this, Eric was very confident. "Jackie we will always be best of friends."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The X's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: … a reunion of sorts…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 13 </strong>– The "X"s</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Hyde didn't have a clue why he was at the mall. He was at the MALL for heavens sake! All he knew was that this was where Jackie worked – at one or all of these stores. Today he was inexplicably drawn to her and here he was. He walked through several stores until he found her in a designer men's suit store shopping with a customer.</p>
<p>Standing back where she wouldn't see him, he had to admit that he loved watching her. Her expressions were so animated and she interacted with the customers very professionally – no spoiled princess here. Jackie Burkhart was a woman now. Hyde kept thinking of her as a teen and not the beautiful woman she really was. His heart lurched just a bit. Maybe he was wrong about a future?</p>
<p>The customer was heading towards the check out counter and Hyde slipped out to the promenade deck pretending to look at some sweaters through a plate glass window. From his vantage point, he would be able to see Jackie leave the store through the reflection in the glass. Maybe he could take her to coffee or dinner.</p>
<p>Jackie was mentally calculating her commission as she left the store. That was one hefty sale – Mr. Lincoln needed everything and he was a perfect size 34. Very easy to shop for. Jackie looked up at a familiar silhouette standing across the hall. Was that Steven? At the mall? Hesitantly, she approached.</p>
<p>"Steven?"</p>
<p>Hyde turned around pretending to be surprise. "Oh hey…what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Jackie put her hands on her hips. "I'm working. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Hyde scrambled for a good explanation. "Um…I'm getting….Angie's birthday is coming up. Can you help me pick out a sisterly kind of sweater?" Good one Hyde! Whew!</p>
<p>Jackie smiled. "Well certainly. I'm a personal shopper. Follow me, I know the perfect sweater."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric was vacuuming the backseat of the Vista Cruiser when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head, surprised to see Donna's smiling face. Did Jackie persuade her to come over? "Donna. Give me a second." He pulled the vacuum out of the backseat and wrapped the cord around the base. <em>Let her wait a bit – won't hurt her.</em></p>
<p>He stood up and stretched. Donna was looking so pretty today – school definitely agreed with her. Her eyes were twinkling as she said, "So I was wondering if you wanted to get a burger or something."</p>
<p>Now this was a nice surprise! Eric didn't want to appear too eager so he shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, whatever." If Zen worked for Hyde, why wouldn't it work for Eric Forman?</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Donna pushed a French fry through the mound of ketchup and looked at an otherwise distracted Eric. He was tearing a napkin into strips. "Eric, what's on your mind?"</p>
<p><em>Boy was that a loaded question!</em> He could hear Jackie excitedly helping Hyde pick out a sweater for his half-sister and her wishes that this meeting <em>wasn't</em> a result of persuasion. Her mind was almost going into overload and it was affecting Eric's meeting with Donna.</p>
<p>"Um, just work related stuff. It's really nice to get to sit with you. How's school?"</p>
<p>Donna smiled – he must have asked the perfect question. She launched into a description of the subject her study group was covering. It wasn't a boring topic but Eric's mind kept straying to what Jackie was doing and how he could be doing more to influence Hyde to just give it up and forgive his girlfriend!</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>How's it going?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you here? I mean right now?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Just checking on you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. How sweet you are. It's good</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>He's hard to persuade</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>So is your lumberjack!</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't be petty or I'll embarrass you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm buying a sweater that's not for me, how much more embarrassing can it be?</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jackie felt herself drawn to a display of winter clothing. Hyde watched interested as Jackie pulled a yellow and black plaid jacket off the rack and slid her arms into the sleeves. She walked to the surround mirrors and looked at herself in the plaid. Plaid? The Jackie Burkhart he knew would never wear plaid.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>That was a dirty rotten trick!</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Made me laugh</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you declaring war?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>No, I just wanted you to lay off the lumberjack remarks</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Well <span class="u">maybe</span> you want to go to the jukebox and sing selection B8</em>
</p>
<p>Donna was still talking when Eric suddenly stood up and walked to the jukebox of the little café... He pulled a quarter out of his pocket and dropped it in the slot, made his selection and walked back to the table. "Are you alright? You're acting pretty strange." Donna observed.</p>
<p>The single guitar notes and low sad saxophone of Morris Albert's 1975 song, <em>Feelings, </em>began to play in the small restaurant. Eric felt himself lower to one knee and start singing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Feelings, nothing more than feelings<br/>trying to forget my feelings of love<br/>Teardrops rolling down on my face<br/>trying to forget my feelings of love</em>
</p>
<p>He could see Donna's shocked expression and her embarrassment and he couldn't help himself. She looked around at the other patrons who stopped their conversations to watch the show, but Eric actually belted out the chorus perfectly!</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I've never met you, girl<br/>you'll never come again<br/>Feeling, woo-o-o feeling<br/>Woo-o-o, feel you again in my arms</em>
</p>
<p>Eric could feel his arms folding as if in prayer as he looked up at Donna's uncomfortable face. Jedi Jackie was paying him back for the plaid trick. He should have expected this! Now she was blocking him with feminine products again! Eric could only shudder as he sang through the end of the song.</p>
<p>
  <em>Feelings, feelings like I've never lost you<br/>And feelings like I'll never have you again in my life</em>
</p>
<p>Feelings, woo-o-o feeling it,<br/>woo-o-o, feeling again in my arms<br/>Feelings</p>
<p>Donna threw up her hands. "Eric, what is this shit with you serenading me? I don't particularly care for it and it's embarrassing."</p>
<p>Eric slid back into his seat. "I was not in my right mind. Sorry about that. Some <em>things</em> have been on my brain lately!" Like a revengeful brunette plaid cheerleader. Donna still looked at him like she was skeptical.</p>
<p>"Well, let's just finish our food and please, no more breaking out in song. I don't know which is worse, ABBA or that!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Hyde looked as Jackie quickly shrugged off the ugly plaid jacket. She pinched it between her thumb and forefinger and slid it back on the hanger. Looking at Steven's bemused expression she explained, "I was just a little crazy there. So, now that you have your sweater would you like to eat at the food court?"</p>
<p>He laughed softly. "Yeah, let's get something fried on a stick." Jackie smiled and led the way to her favorite smelling place in the entire mall - Pizza Oven, the premier dining experience. Hyde sat down on a counter stool and looked at the menu. Jackie happily took the place next to him mentally thanking Eric for the nudge Steven needed. This was as close to happy as she had been in a long time. Okay, not a long time – just a long time with Steven.</p>
<p>"So…..is WB having a party for Angie?" Jackie felt the need to break the silence.</p>
<p>Hyde smiled – it was nice having Jackie sit across from him. He didn't feel the clinginess of months past and she didn't seem to <em>need</em> him like before. This was refreshing. "He's having a dinner party and including some record execs. I wasn't even invited. I think it's the sideburns."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled. "Sounds more like a business party than a birthday. So Steven has a little sister. How does it feel to be a big brother?"</p>
<p>Hyde rubbed his chin. "Actually kind of cool – I can boss her around and all she can to is tell on me."</p>
<p>Jackie laughed. "That sounds like the way you treat your employees."</p>
<p>"Nah, Leo and Henry aren't really paid; they just like to hang around. So….do you like this job?" Hyde shifted the conversation back towards Jackie.</p>
<p>She beamed, "I can shop anywhere I want with other people's money….what's not to like? I am slowly improving everyone's wardrobe. Just let me know when you want to go joking." She teased.</p>
<p>Hyde listened as she chattered softly and every once in a while she would look at her watch. He realized she was still very much at work and he could probably see her later. "Hey, I'm taking up valuable time. You could be losing a big commission."</p>
<p>He was rewarded with a sweet smile. "I'm not always about the money Steven; sometimes it's just about helping people." Her thoughts flew back to persuading strangers to visit Mr. Forman's shop – that was fun! She stood up and pulled her purse strap over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Maybe we'll see each other later." She added. Hyde reached out and touched her fingers, his curling in her hand tugging her towards him. She seemed to glide as he pulled her close. In his husky voice he said, "Jackie, I don't know why….I don't care…." He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her…the first kiss in months!</p>
<p>Jackie was ecstatic that her Steven was finally kissing her! She felt his mouth against hers and his familiar scent but there was nothing in the kiss. It was almost like she was outside herself watching the embrace but the spark was gone! If Eric did anything, she was going to kick his ass with her most pointy boots!</p>
<p>Hyde broke the kiss confused that he didn't feel anything either. It was like kissing a stranger. He half smiled, "Well….maybe later."</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged. "Yeah…I'm kind of busy right now. I'll catch you later!"</p>
<p>
  <em>What happened to that kiss?</em>
</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric watched Donna chew. It wasn't as if it was something he had never seen before, but she was masticating the hamburger like it was some stringy chewy bone. It wasn't particularly attractive and he secretly wished she's go back to the French Fries – those were more sexy. He couldn't persuade her, his Jedi had no power over Donna. She just kept chewing and making noises like she hadn't ate in a while. It was almost embarrassing! Did Jackie do this?</p>
<p>Donna finally wiped her mouth with the paper napkin. "This was nice. We should do this more often."</p>
<p>Eric simply smiled. Donna scooped all her trash onto her tray and sighed. This was usually the time he got whiny and needy. To her surprise, Eric stood up and took the trays to the trash can. He merely took her hand and squeezed it. "We should do this more often."</p>
<p>Donna frowned, this was highly unusual. His eyes were bright and this definitely was Eric Forman but it wasn't the Eric she knew. Why wasn't he climbing all over her like a monkey in the rain forest? She threw her hair back over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>Eric could taste hamburger. Her lips felt familiar but he didn't have the burning desire to kiss her right now. A snack seemed to be enough - what happened to that kiss? Donna broke the awkward embrace and said, "Well, hey…I gotta go, homework and... stuff."</p>
<p>"I understand, really. You're a busy woman." He regarded her one last time, "I'll see you later Donna."</p>
<p>Donna stood there puzzled.</p>
<p>
  <em>What did happen to that kiss?</em>
</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>….the friends in the basement come to a startling conclusion…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T7S</p>
<p>
  <em>What happened to that kiss?</em>
</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie drove home after a late sale and found Eric sitting on the hood of his Vista Cruiser. She didn't hear him in her head which could be a good or bad sign. After parking the Lincoln, she walked around the hedge and smiled when he looked over at her. Now that was the look of someone who actually wanted to see her!</p>
<p>She slipped out of her heels and perched on the edge of the clean part of the hood. "We need to talk." She said reservedly. Eric slid down and put his shoes on the bumper. "Yeah, we do."</p>
<p>"I'll start." Jackie offered. "I know you persuaded Steven to come see me and kiss me AFTER the plaid incident, but what else did you do?"</p>
<p>Eric frowned, "What? I didn't do anything but nudge him in your direction. Everything else was him. What did YOU do to me and Donna?"</p>
<p>Jackie was taken aback. "I only persuaded her to call you. Why, what happened?"</p>
<p>Eric looked at her multi-hued eyes and knew she was telling the truth. "We kissed. I mean she kissed me and….it felt like nothing. There was no feeling in it. Do you think The Event ruined our relationship?"</p>
<p>Jackie exclaimed, "Me too! Steven kissed me and blah! Nothing, no zip no spark – it was the most boring kiss! I thought you had done something because I made you sing <em>Feelings</em>."</p>
<p>Eric could laugh about it now. "No, I actually sang pretty good. Not my song of choice but I can do Morris Albert any day of the week."</p>
<p>Jackie laughed. "You did Mama Mia so well I almost gave you a standing ovation."</p>
<p>Eric smiled. "Okay, back to my question. Do you think The Event ruined our relationships with Donna and Hyde?"</p>
<p>Jackie rubbed her eye. "I think we need to test this out on other people. Like if you kissed somebody else, how would it affect you or not affect you and is this new? Because the last time you kissed me it was really good."</p>
<p>Eric rubbed his knuckles on his shirt and grinned, "As I remember, you weren't so bad yourself. Maybe it was <em>after</em> you and I kissed that it changed for whatever reason."</p>
<p><em>Why did Jackie's exotic flowery perfume smell so good?</em> That was distracting. "Um…maybe we need to nudge them less…." He could feel the heat radiating off her bare skin in that soft silky dress. Were her shoulders always such a light tan color?</p>
<p>"I don't think we nudged them too much." Jackie disagreed.</p>
<p>Wow, Eric's green eyes were really dark in the shadows like this. "What would happen if they were both in the same room and we did the Jedi on both at the same time?" <em>Damn, his hands looked so strong and his long fingers would feel so good on her</em>….Crap! <em>Stop thinking like that</em>. Still she was mesmerized by his hands.</p>
<p>Jackie found herself leaning forwards as Eric closed the gap between them, his fingers touched her chin and her hand went into his hair. Without a second thought, she brushed her lips against his and his immediate response had her shaking with an adrenaline rush! Her whole body was quaking. Those long fingers curled around her hip as he licked the inside seam of her lip in a kiss that sizzled.</p>
<p>Eric hadn't experienced a kiss that came as natural as this super hot meeting of lips. Her hand tugged at his hair, keeping their lips locked and was extremely arousing. Jackie's curvy hips were just underneath that silky little dress and he just wanted to brush away the fabric and see if her warm skin was just as soft.</p>
<p>She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer to him on the hood. He dared press a palm onto the naked skin above her knee and it was just and warm and soft as he imagined. He couldn't believe how turned on he was!</p>
<p>Jackie would have never pegged Eric for such a passionate guy. He knew how to kiss! His tongue rubbed slowly against hers and she trembled. His hand was on her knee and she loved it…why? How could a car hood kiss be so hot? She didn't care anymore, she just wanted another.</p>
<p>The kiss was rudely interrupted by the familiar sound of Hyde's El Camino coming up the street. Shaken, Jackie broke the kiss. She looked into those deep green eyes, "I don't think we need to test this on other people." She said huskily, "I think this was proof enough that you are hot. I mean we are hot. It had to be the way <em>they</em> kissed."</p>
<p>Eric tried to still his beating heart. When he saw the car pulling in, he quickly removed his hands so it would only look like to people talking. However, Eric's hair was mussed and he had lipstick all over his face. Jackie had swollen lips and a dreamy look in her eyes. It almost looked like they had sex!</p>
<p>Hyde climbed out of his car not expecting to see Jackie sitting with Eric in Donna's coveted spot on the Vista Cruiser. Why did Forman look like he had just got out of bed? "Forman!" He waved in a greeting. Mentally, Eric suggested Hyde just grab a beer and hurry down to the basement. Jeannie and the Major were waiting for him.</p>
<p>"I'll catch you guys later. Gonna relax before supper." That said; Hyde actually <em>skipped</em> through the kitchen doors. Jackie laughed, "Did you do that?"</p>
<p>Eric grinned, "I planted the beer and TV thought but the skipping was all Hyde." Jackie giggled and Eric started laughing. Jackie touched his cheek, "One more for good luck."</p>
<p>That's how Donna found them. Tangled arms and legs were half on and half off the Vista Cruiser. Jackie heard Donna coming and suggested she ask Red what he knew about carburetors. She muttered something about the pair of them losing another bet….Jackie grinned against Eric's mouth. "If we don't stop, we're going to have to get a room."</p>
<p>Eric kissed the tip of her little nose. "Not a bad idea."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled shyly, "I'm kidding. I live with Donna. I can't sleep with you."</p>
<p>Eric tugged a curly lock of brunette hair. "What are we going to do about this?" Eric loved the exhilaration! He loved the way his heart sped up when she kissed him or how his blood rushed to his head. It was like he was on a Jackie drug.</p>
<p>In kind, Jackie loved the way her stomach dropped. The infatuation was heart stopping and something she had missed. The touching, the hot breath against her neck…she needed that like she needed air and Eric was good at it!</p>
<p>In a second of sanity, Eric pulled away and smiled, "I can't have Red come out and find us making out on the car. The patio chairs yeah, but not on a car."</p>
<p>Jackie laughed, "I understand. Shall we go to the basement and combine powers?"</p>
<p>"I like the way you think." Eric chuckled.</p>
<p>"Then you should know what I did to Michael over the telephone!" Jackie giggled.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Kelso and Fez were sitting on the sofa while Donna was looking at the July edition of Tiger Beat magazine again. Kelso remarked, "Didn't we do this last August?"</p>
<p>Donna laughed, "We do this all the time. I just don't have any homework right now or I wouldn't be here." Fez looked bored. "It's just not the same without candy. I don't want it anymore."</p>
<p>Kelso looked at Hyde who was coming out of the spare room. "Yeah and I went to the doctor and he said I DON'T have any medical condition so look at all the time I was <span class="u">NOT</span> DOING IT. What a bad summer."</p>
<p>Donna rolled her eyes. "But Brooke started dating you more and you have Betsy every other weekend."</p>
<p>Kelso reverted to a puppy dog, happy and excited, "Yeah, I love my baby girl. She's awesome."</p>
<p>Hyde sat in his usual chair. "Have any of you guys noticed something strange about Forman and Jackie?"</p>
<p>Fez tapped his chin. "They don't argue anymore and I miss that."</p>
<p>Kelso nodded, "Yeah, the burns in this basement have really been unsatisfactory."</p>
<p>Donna smacked his arm, "No you tool. They're different."</p>
<p>Fez pointed a finger in the air and said, "Aaahhh….you two are jealous because they don't worship you anymore. Now you can join the Friendless Frisky Fez club. It's lonely when no one worships you."</p>
<p>Kelso agreed, "I know! If I didn't have all those chicks looking at me all the time I'd be really depressed….like Hyde."</p>
<p>Hyde leaned over and smacked Kelso on the other arm. "I'm NOT depressed." He looked at his other three friends. "There's something odd about them – it's like their having a relationship without sex.'</p>
<p>Donna replied, "Can they do that?"</p>
<p>Fez nodded his head, "They do it in prison all the time! "</p>
<p>Kelso looked impressed. "They do IT in prison?"</p>
<p>Donna huffed, "Those are called <em>conjugal visits</em> and you have to be married you dill hole! Why are we talking about Eric and Jackie? Why aren't we having a circle?"</p>
<p>Hyde shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't had one in about a month. Didn't feel the need…wait a minute! This all started with that Star Wars tape Kelso brought over."</p>
<p>Fez concurred, "That's when I stopped eating candy!"</p>
<p>Kelso agreed, "And I started dating Brooke again!"</p>
<p>Donna looked at Hyde, "That's when <em>they</em> became friends." Hyde looked at his basement pals. "That's when this shit started happening."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Suspicious Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>…..doing the unspeakable….<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie and Eric were crouched on the first step listening to their friends talk. Jackie wanted to rush down and say something but Eric touched her shoulder and whispered, "We can't do anything yet. No one can know."</p>
<p>Jackie leaned into Eric's shoulder, "But what if they suspect the wrong thing?"</p>
<p>He couldn't help it – Eric Forman was attracted to Jackie Burkhart and the Jedi had nothing to do with this. Damn – it was exciting. Holding back his enthusiasm Eric whispered, "They're confused. How could they possibly understand that we were exposed to The Event during an eclipse while standing in a lightening storm? We'd be sent to a mental hospital."</p>
<p>Jackie sat back and furrowed her brown. "How is that unbelievable?"</p>
<p>Eric chuckled. "Kelso may be the only one out of the four that could understand the concept and then he'd be pissed I messed with his <em>doing it</em>." Jackie almost laughed but realized that Eric was right. All they could do right now was to persuade their friends that everything was normal and business as usual.</p>
<p>Eric suggested he concentrate on Hyde and Fez and Jackie take Kelso and Donna. That seemed to be where their powers had the most effect. Jackie agreed just to send distracting thoughts and happiness.</p>
<p>Fez was watching Jeanie turn into a wisp of smoke and disappear into her colorful bottle. All those colors reminded him of Jolly Rancher candies. <em>You love candy.</em> He <span class="u">loved</span> candy! Chocolates, mints, jelly beans and all flavors of sugar. <em>You need to start eating candy again, you'll be happy</em> – Eric thought across the room.</p>
<p><em>You are a confident man</em>. Michael Kelso <span class="u">was</span> a confident man as well as a stone cold fox! <em>You'll be faithful to Brooke and ask her to marry you – give your daughter a real father</em>. Brooke Kelso – it had a nice ring to it! He could kick out Fez and Betsy would have her own room and they could live right here in Point Place! Jackie did her best to convince Michael that this was in his best interests.</p>
<p><em>Donna, you are a successful woman.</em> She <span class="u">was</span> a successful woman! She was enrolled in college and getting good grades. <em>You can attract any man you want, you don't need Eric. Find that guy who is your intellectual equal. It will make you happy. </em>Donna immediately thought of James, the Teacher's Aide, in her Political Science class. He was taller than her and had this huge muscular chest and a gentle nature. He was always trying to catch her eye in class. Hmmm….maybe she could take him to lunch tomorrow…. Jackie closed her eyes and envisioned a graduating Donna smiling and happy.</p>
<p><em>The Government IS out to get you</em>. Steven couldn't believe that thought went across his mind while Jeanie was wiggling in those harem pants. <em>You need to spend all of your time at Grooves. They won't bother you there.</em> Hey, yeah, that was his business, his livelihood, his source of cash. <em>You still like weed, but don't let the Government see you hitting the stash!</em> Hyde had the indescribable urge to light up right then! <em>You will forgive Jackie and let her move on. It's important to your happiness and will get the Government off your back. Remember a happy Jackie is a happy Government</em>. Hyde didn't know why he thought that but it made sense, the Government was a drag and Jackie was a nag. Do this, pay that blah blah blah. It was time he spent more attention to his business, but he could partake of the evil weed from time to time. Cool. Eric wondered if he tightened the screws too tight on that persuasion.</p>
<p>The pair on the stairs looked at each other. "I think it might have worked." Eric whispered. "I gave Fez back his candy and urged Hyde to forgive you."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, "Thank you. It's not so important anymore that he takes me back but understands that I didn't mean to hurt him."</p>
<p>Eric smiled. "What did you do?"</p>
<p>Jackie peeked through the gap in the floor where the steps started then looked back at Eric. "I told Donna she was a successful woman and had the confidence to be anything she wanted. I told Michael he should propose to Brooke."</p>
<p>Eric grinned. "That's all I ever wanted was for Donna to reach her potential. I figure I've been a roadblock for her."</p>
<p>"How could you be a roadblock?" Jackie scoffed. "You've been a friend."</p>
<p>"No, I've held her back. I tie her to the past and she needs to explore her future. I just can't do that anymore. I need a future of my own." He took one of Jackie's hands in his. "I'm not persuading you but I think we have a little something going on here that I'd like to <em>explore</em>."</p>
<p>Jackie could feel those butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you for suggesting Steven forgives me. I think if that happened, I could move on. His anger towards me has held me back and I couldn't make him happy anymore. All of that wasted time…." She looked at the long slender fingers curled around her hand, "…and I'm not persuading you but I'd like to explore this little thing also." She met his eyes and they were smiling. "It's too soon and too fresh so don't expect much….we need to make sure our combined Jedi powers worked."</p>
<p>Eric laughed, "Let's go downstairs and have a little fun."</p>
<p>Jackie grinned. "I'm a fun girl. Let's do this!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie walked down the stairs first deliberately not making eye contact with Steven. Let him speak first. "Oh Donna, I was looking for that issue. They have a great article on avocado face masks." That should bring a nice burn from Steven.</p>
<p>He merely sat with his arms crossed watching Jeannie slither into the confines of the colorful bottle she lived in. No burn. Donna thumbed through the issue and found the article. "Here you go." She said passing the magazine. This felt odd. Donna was being extraordinarily helpful – more like a Stepford Donna.</p>
<p>Eric quickly followed down the steps. "Hey guys. Mom's making brownies upstairs." Fez lifted his nose in the air, smelled a slight hint of chocolate and made a beeline for the stairs. Eric noted that Fez's persuasion was a success. He turned to Hyde. "Hey buddy, I was wondering if maybe we could have a little circle time this weekend."</p>
<p>Hyde regarded Eric over his aviators. "Man, can't you hear them listening? If I inhale, I have to do it quietly. No coughing, no laughing – just a quiet high. Yeah, be here at 3:00 on Saturday." Eric thought perhaps he went a little overboard on the Government stuff – better tweak it back a little. Hyde leaned back in his chair and watched Kelso toss a Nerf ball into the air and catch it over and over.</p>
<p>Jackie was perched on the freezer while Eric stood next to the stereo. She was getting tired of watching Steven be paranoid, Donna pretending to read a magazine she wasn't interested in while Michael threw a ball. Where was the fun in all of this?</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>This feels so unnatural</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I know what you mean</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Fez should be eating candy</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Kelso should be talking about <span class="u">doing it</span></em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Donna should be bragging about school</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyde should be Zen and not so paranoid</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>We have to change them back</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe we should just leave them this one for one day</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>As if….</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>You're right. Let's put them back before all this normalcy makes me crazy!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>You're right; it's just not the same. I'm so over Steven now that I'd prefer to see him Zen</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Same with Donna; I just want her to be happy at school.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>What does that make us?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Available?</em>
</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Donna looked at Hyde, "That's when <em>they</em> became friends." Hyde looked at his basement pals. "That's when this shit started happening."</p>
<p>Eric coughed uncomfortably because he was still standing by the record player with Jackie; the events of the last half hour had been completely wiped from their friend's minds. All that was left was a new burgeoning relationship on the dregs of the old ones. Hyde and Donna looked at Eric like he was an apparition.</p>
<p>"Where did you two come from?" Hyde looked at his lenses to see if they were smudged. Kelso and Fez looked on in amazement. "Magic! You guys appeared like magic." Fez clapped his hands, "Oh, do it again!"</p>
<p>Donna stood up. "Something weird is going on again and I don't like it or understand it…I'm going home and do some homework." That made Eric smile.</p>
<p>Hyde stood up, "Donna's right. Something is different and I'm just gonna get a little stoned and think about it." He looked at Fez and Kelso who were still sitting in amazement at the magical act of Jackie and Eric.</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Eric. Yeah…magic was happening but not like her friends thought.</p>
<p>What was developing with the younger Forman was simply just <em>magical</em>.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Yoda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: ….sometimes everyone needs a little advice…<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p>
<p>Leo took a big bite out of his submarine sandwich. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grinned. "So much better than Fatso. I was getting burnt out on cheeseburgers man."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, "You can't live on cheeseburgers alone!"</p>
<p>Eric brought over three beverages, "Diet Coke, regular Coke and a Fanta."</p>
<p>Leo snagged his purple drink from the tray. "Hey, you guys are awesome. Say, is Miss Kitty still looking good? I've been meaning to ask her out." Leo grinned.</p>
<p>Eric and Jackie both shouted, "No!" Eric rubbed his forehead, "I mean, no… she's been pretty busy - taking care of <span class="u">my dad</span> and all... I'm sure I can get you invited to dinner."</p>
<p>Leo was excited, "Tonight?"</p>
<p>Jackie touched the part of his sleeve that was clean, "I think so, but you'd have to wash up and change clothes. I mean, <span class="u">it is</span> dinner."</p>
<p>Leo stroked his beard, "Should I shave?" Jackie looked at the friendly faced hippie and thought she could persuade him to <em>clean up his act</em>, but then she liked him just like he was. "Leo, you are a great guy with a good heart. Just shower real good put on a clean shirt and I bet Mrs. Forman makes you a great dessert."</p>
<p>Leo was smiling with his teeth. "All right! I've got a date with no sex! What a relief. I was getting bored with all that." He looked at Eric like the young man understood his situation.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Like I've been having Leo's problems!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you jealous?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm a guy, who wouldn't be?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>You're making me laugh. Stop – just think about the kind of woman Leo attracts</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually, one is a professor at Point Place Community College man!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie/Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah! Get out of our head!</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, I like it in here. You guys are friends and it feels good.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo, this is an invasion of privacy</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh…so like when you were thinking of jumping Loud Girl's bones….."</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo, shut the hell up!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Eric?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Jackie, I can explain. Leo, get out of my head</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Bone jumping?</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, now if the two of you are gonna fight, I'm gonna come back later</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, maybe I'm a little more than attracted to you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm flattered</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p><em>I can't help it, I've spent more time with you and in your head than anyone else</em> <em>and I like it.</em></p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>C'mon, now you're just getting mushy!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo! Shut up! I want to hear this.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric could feel his face turning red. "Jackie, I really mean it. I like you."</p>
<p>Jackie set down her sandwich and smiled. "Well…I think I like you too."</p>
<p>Leo scarfed down the rest of his sub. "Before you two get all googley-eyed, can we talk about why you invited me to lunch? I mean I gotta go talk to a man about a horse."</p>
<p>Eric grinned, "Leo, go use the john and come back." Eric waited until Leo pushed through the door to the men's room. Bravely, he reached across the table and took one of Jackie's hands. She looked at his face trying to read his expression.</p>
<p>"Jackie. I meant what I thought. Since we've had the …. Telepathy thing…I've learned that you are not anything like you want people to think. Yes, you're a brat, but you're also generous and kind and sweet and I'm attracted to you."</p>
<p>Her head tilted in pensive thought before squeezing his fingers, "Me too. You are a nerd up in there," she said tapping the side of her head, "but you are decent and caring and I really like you. Does this mean I'm going to let you jump my bones? Maybe…maybe later. That all depends."</p>
<p>Jackie sucked on the end of her straw. She knew exactly what kind of effect it would have on Eric and that boy did not disappoint.</p>
<p>His voice got squeaky and high. "….depends on what?"</p>
<p>She smiled and looked at him in the eyes. "It depends on if you are deserving or not…just keep up what you're doing and I'll let you know." Eric knew she was flirting outrageously and he liked it. This was so un-Donna-like and he always liked girls that were playful and alluring.</p>
<p>Leo flopped back down in his seat. "Did you ladies finally make a date yet?" he joked.</p>
<p>Eric rolled his eyes, "No…I hadn't got there yet."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, "He's taking me to the movies on Saturday. Let's talk shall we?"</p>
<p>Leo sat back and took a big drink of his Fanta. "So why did you seek me out?"</p>
<p>Eric leaned forward, "Leo…you are kind of like Yoda. Do you know who he is?"</p>
<p>"Who?" Leo asked.</p>
<p>Eric tried to explain, "You know Star Wars?"</p>
<p>Leo shook his head, "Yeah, I've heard of it man, big movie."</p>
<p>"Okay," Eric said excitedly, "In Star Wars, Obi-Wan Kenobi was mentored by this little green guy named Yoda."</p>
<p>"No. I've heard of it but I ain't seen it man."</p>
<p>Eric tried to be calm. "Never mind about the movie - the point is Yoda was a wise old man who saw things that Luke Skywalker couldn't see. You have been noticing things about our powers that I and Jackie never thought about and we want to talk about it."</p>
<p>"Yogurt? <em>Green</em> yogurt?" Leo asked. "I'm not into that healthy stuff. No, you got the wrong guy."</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo, you are a smart man. Listen to Eric.</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>How come I can understand you better in my head?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I knew. We just want to know what you think about losing this power.</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>I think the next big electrical storm will take it way but…"</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>But what?</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>I think that if a person uses it for personal gain, it will go away but if it's used for good, it could stay.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it personal gain if I want to use it to help people better themselves?</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you get something out of it?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Personal satisfaction</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>No, I mean money – stuff like that</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Not anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Then I think that you guys will probably get to keep it.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric felt relieved. Leo voiced some of the concerns he had. All three of them had until the next big storm to do good or lose the Force forever. "Leo, you have just made me feel a lot better. I'll try to quit persuading people for the wrong reasons but it's going to be hard."</p>
<p>Leo slurped up the last of his soda, "I know man, I'm gonna miss all the free food. So what time do I show up for dinner?"</p>
<p>Jackie laughed, "I think Mrs. Forman serves around 6:00 o'clock. I already invited myself."</p>
<p>Eric admired her boldness. In many ways, since the August storm, his entire life and the way he looked at it was turned up on its head – and for the better. "Jackie, if you weren't at dinner, I would have invited you."</p>
<p>Leo pushed away from the table. "Okay, I know the two of you are gonna talk about your date so I'm going go think about all the free sex so I'll see you guys later!"</p>
<p>Eric watched Leo exit the Hub and turned to Jackie. "So what movie are we seeing on our date?"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Forman Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: …poor Laurie….<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 17 </strong>– The Forman Feast</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Red looked at Eric like he was crazy. "You invited that dirty hippie to dinner? How do you expect me to eat?"</p>
<p>Eric and Jackie sat down across from him. "Mr. Forman, you invited me…why not Leo? Mrs. Forman loves to make big dinners for company. You might get a little something special."</p>
<p>"Yeah Dad, you're looking lean and mean these days. You could stand to put on a nice big meal." Eric said using a bit of persuasion.</p>
<p>Red sat up a little straighter and sucked in his belly. "You think so? Really?"</p>
<p>Jackie took the cue from Eric, "Oh Mr. Forman, with your new diet and all that new business…why you're almost a celebrity. I think Leo would be honored to have dinner with you."</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't be such a suck up – he can smell it a mile away</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>No, he's a guy – he loves it. Watch me.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie folded her hands on the tabletop and smiled, "Mr. Forman, I was thinking…."</p>
<p>Red put his newspaper down, "Well I'm glad that one of you thinks that with brain in your head."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled, "I was thinking that with all your good business, maybe you would consider doing a television commercial. I can call in a few favors at my old station and you would be your own spokesman."</p>
<p>Red almost smiled. "Me on television? I can't be on television."</p>
<p>Jackie scoffed, 'Of course you can. You are slim and trim and debonair. You can attract a whole new customer to your shop. You'll have more business that you need!"</p>
<p>Kitty walked into the kitchen, "Oh Eric, honey! Jackie…how are you dear?" Kitty pulled out a pitcher of ice tea.</p>
<p>Red looked at his wife. "We're having company for dinner Kitty. Let's break out the good meat."</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Who's the suck up?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, I was wrong</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Didn't hear you. Can you think that a little louder please?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>You brat.</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie giggled and headed out the patio door. "I'll see you at 6:00 o'clock Mrs. Forman!"</p>
<p>Red watched her leave. "I always did like that girl!" Eric sat there and wondered if she actually persuaded his dad or did she just have a natural talent.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Hyde pulled up a chair at the dining room table. It was peculiar that the Forman's were having dinner here. This was usually reserved for holidays and special guests. Oh <em>shit, Red and Kitty were having company!</em> Hyde scooted back from the table. If he was quick enough, he could go grab a burger or something.</p>
<p>No such luck. Kitty walked in with a big salad bowl, "Steven, sweetie, could you get the salad dressings and croutons please?" Before Hyde could argue, Red came in with a platter of stuffed baked chicken breasts. And boy did they smell good!</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure Mrs. Forman – so we're having company for dinner, eh?"</p>
<p>Red sighed, "Yep, my arm was twisted in a good way. The Forman Muffler shop is going to have its own commercial."</p>
<p><em>Great, Jackie invited herself</em>, he thought. He continued into the kitchen where a flowered van pulled up in the driveway. A modestly dressed Laurie Forman opened the patio doors and stood there with her hands on her hips, "Orphan boy."</p>
<p>"Slut" Hyde returned.</p>
<p>Laurie smirked, "Hypocrite."</p>
<p>Pastor Dave walked into the room and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Steven Hyde, when ever are you going to grace our services with your presence?"</p>
<p>Hyde felt uncomfortable calling Laurie a kind of bitch in front of Pastor Dave so he replied, "You know…now that you have this…<em>new addition</em>….to your church, I might be interested in attending. Laurie, are you a part of the – chorus?"</p>
<p>Laurie glared at Steven and brushed past him, banging her shoulder against his. "Daddy! We're here!"</p>
<p>Hyde shook Pastor Dave's hand and opened the fridge to collect the salad dressings. The patio door slid open again and Bob came in with a big bowl of pasta salad. "Heidi-ho neighbor, I made some El-Bow-Bob Macaroni salad. My Donna says it's the best she ever ate."</p>
<p>Donna held the door open with her shoulder while carrying another huge bowl of colored rotini pasta. "Hey, Dad made extra. Gimme a hand." She told Hyde.</p>
<p>He took the heavy bowl and set it on the counter. "What's with your dad and cooking?"</p>
<p>Donna shrugged. "I don't know, but where was he when I was growing up? I'm gonna gain ten pounds by Thanksgiving!" Hyde laughed and urged her to follow him to the dining room. Bob and Donna weren't such bad dinner guests! Hyde set the dressings on the table and took his seat.</p>
<p>"Oh, we still have to wait for Eric and two other guests! Ahahahaha….this is like a celebrity guest show! Kitty exclaimed.</p>
<p>Hyde looked at Donna who looked at Laurie. "You aren't the guest of honor?"</p>
<p>Laurie scoffed, "Me? No, some ragamuffin my brother is bringing."</p>
<p>Pastor Dave gently touched Laurie's shoulder, "Child, show mercy."</p>
<p>Laurie rolled her eyes, "I just hope they get here before the chicken gets cold!"</p>
<p>Bob smiled, "My salad is cold so we can start with that! I added little baby tomatoes and used Ranch dressing. That's my secret so nobody tell!"</p>
<p>Kitty smiled when she heard the Vista Cruise drive up. "They're here! I have to go get my camera!" She laughed like a little bell and ran out to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Donna looked at Hyde, "I'm hoping our <em>friends</em> behave themselves, if you know what I mean."</p>
<p>Hyde knew – he didn't want Jackie to whine at him the entire meal just as Donna didn't want Eric slobbering all over her. He nodded at his friend, "I think they'll be just fine Big D."</p>
<p>Laurie eyed the pair, "What's wrong with you guys? Are you missing the worship already? Well, I think that <em>ship</em> has sailed! Hahaha – I made a funny." Pastor Dave admonished Laurie to be a little more humble. <em>Humble my ass,</em> she muttered so only Hyde could hear and he choked on his glass of tea.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie smoothed out a wrinkle in Leo's loud flowered Hawaiian shirt. Eric made sure there was no mud on his leather sandals and his beard was lint free. Jackie looked at Eric. "Cinder-Leo is ready for dinner."</p>
<p>Leo grinned, "I love formal dinner parties. What should we talk about?"</p>
<p>Eric and Jackie each grabbed an elbow. "Just let Mrs. Forman know how much you love her food."</p>
<p>Kitty slid open the patio door to find a better than averaged dressed Leo. She smiled, "Leo! I'm so glad you could come to dinner."</p>
<p>Leo blushed, "Aw shucks, I love you. Thanks for making a meal for me</p>
<p>Kitty didn't know what to do with an affectionate Leo so she smiled and said, "Follow me please."</p>
<p>Leo looked back at his friendly pair of telepaths and grinned, "She's using manners!" ." Kitty laughed and snapped off a picture.</p>
<p>Hyde and Donna both were shocked that Leo was the guest of honor and equally shocked that Eric and Jackie had brought him! Jackie who didn't like dirty hippies and Eric the straight laced geek who only bought "hot" diamond rings were Leo's escorts.</p>
<p>Leo Chingwake walked into the dining room like royalty. Laurie stood up to say something crass and Eric glared at her. Jackie sat on one side of the hippie and Eric on the other. Leo was just happy to sit in the middle of a crowd. He looked at Laurie, "Hey Man….I know you….wait, I know guys who <em>know</em> you!"</p>
<p>Red rolled his eyes and waited for his daughter's retort. Eric suggested Laurie say something surprising and happy. Take the spotlight off of Leo. She looked out at the table and said, "Daddy, Mommy….I have something important to tell you…"</p>
<p>Everyone looked at her expectantly. Bob laughed to ease the tension, "You're not going to still be a nun are you? I mean you don't exactly meet all the qualifications…."</p>
<p>Laurie merely smiled and at the words popped out of her mind before she could stop them, "I'm going to marry Pastor Dave. I'm going to be Mrs. Dave." She clapped her hands over her mouth in shock and ran from the room. Leo looked around, "Well, that was an icebreaker!"</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh! That was an excellent burn</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I'm rather proud of that one</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Plus I think Pastor Dave is a little sweet on her anyways</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, you guys are talking without me!</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry Leo – I just didn't want my sister to ruin dinner for you</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry that's your sister man!</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks, but that's my cross to bear</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>I can make her do things</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>What kind of things?</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>You know that free sex?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric/Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>No! Not here!</em>
</p>
<p>Leo laughed silently, his shoulders heaving. Jackie tried to hold back the giggles and Eric choked back some water. Donna and Hyde looked at the laughing trio – when did they become so friendly?</p>
<p>Red cleared his throat. "Now that my daughter has embarrassed herself once again, shall we have dinner?"</p>
<p>Pastor Dave smiled, "Gee Red, if Laurie and I get married, then football season should be doubly exciting! Every Sunday after services, you can I can root for the Packers!"</p>
<p>Leo grinned, "Hey, I know some meat packers down at the slaughterhouse. Man…I didn't know they played football."</p>
<p>Red rolled his eyes and sighed sadly, 'Let's just eat okay? If any of you dumbasses has something to say, do it now please so it doesn't ruin my dinner."</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>This just keeps getting better and better</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Steven is looking at you – do you think he suspects something?</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, it's Hyde man! HYDE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo – he doesn't have the power</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>That's too bad, So… it's just us three?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Yep. Well, and that Nick Adams from the meeting. He can get in your head easily</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I don't got anything up here anybody would want. Let's eat!</em>
</p>
<p>Leo passed the salad bowl to his left and Eric spooned some on his plate before passing it to Pastor Dave. Hyde was looking at the chicken breasts with renewed interest. Those would taste REALLY good after a little circle time. Maybe he could get Leo and Eric…..wait, he hadn't had a circle in almost two months – why now? And why was Leo grinning at him?</p>
<p>Donna looked at the stare-fest between Leo and Hyde. Something was going on and Hyde was spooning huge amounts of macaroni salad on his plate. Jackie was giggling and Eric was trying to bite back a smile. Then the two of them looked at her. Donna had this surreal moment like she was in that 1960's movie <em>Village of the Damned, </em>where the little kids had this scary ass power to make people do things against their will! Except….everyone was doing stuff they normally probably would do!</p>
<p>Donna was on the verge of a freak out and everyone else at the table was acting like nothing strange was gong on. Now it looked like Jackie and Eric was having a conversation but their lips weren't moving<em>. Am I high? Nah….haven't touched the stuff since summer! Okay, I can ignore this. I've seen stranger things and maybe I just didn't get enough sleep last night</em>. Donna pushed a chicken breast on her plate and like Hyde thought that would be delicious after a little circle time.</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Eric who looked back at her and nodded.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you think we've played with them long enough?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, Donna was getting suspicious</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Is circle time what I think it is?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie/Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes</em>
</p>
<p>Leo</p>
<p>
  <em>Where's the basement?</em>
</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Red and Pastor Dave retired to the living room followed by Bob. Hyde and Donna ran for the basement. Kitty found Laurie hiding in the den and enlisted her help in clearing the table. Jackie and Eric pointed Leo in the direction of the basement as they slipped out the patio doors.</p>
<p>Jackie went into the garage and Eric shut the door behind them. She hopped up on the workbench and smiled. "I've never seen Steven eat so much pasta in one sitting."</p>
<p>Eric hopped up beside her. "I've never seen Pastor Dave so happy!"</p>
<p>Jackie laughed, "That was a good one. I'm worried about Donna though. I think she suspects something."</p>
<p>Eric reached for her hand. "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore." Jackie looked at his big hand holding her small one and the butterflies came back. "Doesn't matter?" she whispered.</p>
<p>Eric parted her hair with his hand and kissed the side of her neck, "Nope, not one bit. I'm attracted to you and you didn't even have to persuade me."</p>
<p>Jackie closed her eyes because his lips felt so good. "I didn't use my powers on you. Not for this."</p>
<p>"I want more than stolen kisses." He whispered into her ear, his lips so close they moved against her lobe as he spoke and sent a jolt of electricity through her spine. <em>God, she loved this! </em></p>
<p>"I want more too… but how?" Jackie turned her head and met his lips for a searing hot kiss – her hand was on Eric's thigh as she drummed her fingers. The staccato beat went right through the heart of him. He gulped and pulled her closer, this was one of those kisses they make Hallmark cards about. Jackie cupped his face in her hand, biting her lower lip as she thought about what she wanted to say.</p>
<p>Softly she spoke, "Eric…if we sleep together it's going to be much more than intimate…I mean I feel like I <span class="u">really</span> know you. I know what you think and how you act…and kissing you feels like a volcano that's ready to explode. We have to be really sure about this."</p>
<p>Eric looked at her beautiful blue/green eyes and smiled. He knew how she thought and he knew her insecurities. He wasn't man pretty like Kelso or cynical like Hyde… he loved Jackie. He loved the way she smiled and flirted. The way her eyes twinkled when she laughed and her exotic smell that brought him to his knees. She was right…this was much more than intimate. This was explosive.</p>
<p>He pressed forehead against hers as they both asked, "What are we going to do?"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Missing You Already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Notes: …hasty mistake or calculated plan…you decide….<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 18 </strong>– Missing You Already</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"Well honey, I understand your reasons why, but I'm just saying you don't have too." Bob said patiently. "You're welcome here for as long as you want."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled at her other adopted father. "Bob, I'm 20 years old and I just thought it was time to stop sleeping on a cot in Donna's room. I mean, I appreciate everything you've done for me and I love you for it."</p>
<p>Bob blushed all the way through his fake-permed hair, "Aw shucks, you know I'd do anything for you Jackie. I'm really sorry you mom never came back but you turned out to be one heck of a kid. Do you need references?"</p>
<p>Jackie smiled – how like Bob to be so eager to please. "Probably… because of my age - I'd appreciate anything you can do to help me get this apartment."</p>
<p>Bob smiled, "Kiddo, get that apartment and have them call me. I'll make them an offer they can't refuse."</p>
<p>Jackie kissed Bob on the forehead. "Thanks Bob. I'm going over to make a deposit now so they'll probably call you this afternoon."</p>
<p>"I'll be waiting." He promised.</p>
<p>Jackie turned, "Bob? I don't want Donna knowing yet. She's studying for an important test and I wouldn't want this to interrupt her studies."</p>
<p>"No problem Jackie. Good luck!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie climbed the stone steps that ran alongside the rectangular edge of the community swimming pool. She really doubted that with fall approaching, she would be using the pool. The crippled manager finally made it to the top of the steps. He pointed to Apartment 2C with his cane and handed her the key. "Go look inside – I'll catch up to you."</p>
<p>Jackie unlocked the bolt and the doorknob and let the heavy wooden door swing open. There was lots of afternoon light in the modest living room. The view overlooked the edge of town which was exactly what Jackie wanted. Complete privacy and anonymity. The kitchen was small but perfect and the bedroom was just big enough for a good sized bed and dresser.</p>
<p>"How much is the rent?" she asked Mr. Tanner.</p>
<p>The landlord swayed in the doorway. "It will be $300 a month plus deposit. There's no garage and we have a laundry room downstairs."</p>
<p>"I'll take it." Jackie said smiling. "Can I write you a check now?"</p>
<p>Mr. Tanner grinned. "Come down to the office and I'll check your references."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie sat in her car with the keys to her new apartment in hand. She got the place without using her persuasion at all! Just the fact that she had a good job and Bob's reference was all that was required. This was perfect. She was far enough away that Eric couldn't read her mind. She was close to her job and she finally had her own independence. This was the time to decide what she wanted to do with her future.</p>
<p>Things with Eric were so explosive! She wanted him and yet she was afraid at how much she wanted him. Eric was not an attraction like Michael, her first boyfriend or Steven her first love. This was pure wanton desire and she knew he felt the same way.</p>
<p>After the kisses in the Forman garage, Jackie made a huge decision. If she put some distance between Eric and herself, would the attraction be the same? Until now, she lived next door and was privy to his thoughts whenever she wanted. They worked well as a team and had become great friends – she just wanted to see if that relationship could endure the distance of living across town. If the desire flamed out, then it was the proximity to Eric that was making her want him.</p>
<p>How could she explain this experiment without killing the passion?</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie waited until the next morning after Eric left for work and Donna left for school before packing up her meager belongings. Bob had some furniture in storage that he was more than happy to part with. It wasn't the prettiest, but it was sturdy and with some nice fabrics and a needle and thread, Jackie could make a beautiful couch cover. There was a box of kitchen items that would get her started and all she had to do was shop for a bed and dresser.</p>
<p>Bob nearly cried when the moving van left the storage lot. "You'll come back and visit right?"</p>
<p>Jackie hugged the barrel shaped chest. "Yes, all the time. I just need some place to call my own. I'm going to miss your cooking!"</p>
<p>Bob grinned. "I have tons and tons of stuff in the freezer. Come by later and get some Pasta Pinciotti or Beef-Ka-Bob sticks. I have more food than Donna will ever eat!"</p>
<p>Jackie closed the trunk and waved. "When I get my telephone, I'll call you."</p>
<p>Bob waved back sadly, he was losing a daughter. "Be careful. If you need anything, call me!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric was whistling when he drove up and parked. Hyde was home, Donna was home…where was Jackie's Lincoln?</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p>
<p>Nothing. No feminine product block. She wasn't home. Eric shrugged and walked into the house. His mom smiled, "How was your day honey?"</p>
<p>Red was paying bills and took a swig off his beer. Eric sat down at the table and reached for a chip from the bowl. "Pretty good, we're planning a Thanksgiving Sale with a free turkey for every 500th customer."</p>
<p>Kitty sat down with her bowl of snap peas. "That sounds exciting. So if I'm the 500th customer at any register, I get a free bird?"</p>
<p>Eric smiled, "Well, no…it's just the ten items or less register. I'm trying to convince my management that we'd get more customers if they offered up more turkeys."</p>
<p>Red looked at his son making such good business since for a change. "Why not offer a ham? They're less expensive and many customers buy them in advance of the holiday?"</p>
<p>Eric raised a brow. "I like that dad. We can get rid of some older stock and maybe get some of that new honey baked crust kind." Eric grinned, "I'm gonna get cleaned up and go see Jackie."</p>
<p>Kitty stopped snapping peas. "Oh honey, you can't do that."</p>
<p>Eric paused, "What?" Red licked the flap of his envelope closed. "She moved out of Bob's house this morning."</p>
<p>Eric felt a pain in his stomach. How could he not feel that she was gone? Why did she go? Better yet, where did she go? "Mom…did she say anything?"</p>
<p>Kitty felt bad for her son, it was obvious that he cared about the young girl. They had been inseparable lately. "I don't know honey; you'll have to ask her. She should be getting a telephone soon and you can call her." Eric barely heard the last of his mom's sentence as he meandered his way to the basement.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie smoothed the comforter over her new bed. This was going to be so much more comfortable than Donna's camping cot. The white dressing table was pretty and held most of her clothes. She was proud of her bright white curtains and planned on painting the walls a soothing pale blue color. She found a nice couch cover and picked up a couple of soft pillows for TV lounging. Mr. Tanner had braved the second floor to help her hook up to the antenna and she decided that on Monday, she was having cable television installed!</p>
<p>She went to a payphone and called Candace Rocco and explained that she wouldn't be working on Monday due to the move and Candace offered up a coffee table, a small bistro table set for the wee dining area and a paid day off.</p>
<p>No persuasion required!</p>
<p>Still, it was going to be two days before she had a telephone. How was she going to explain this to Eric? They had shared a bond for the last few months that very few could understand. Except Leo. She missed him already.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Hyde was watching the news instead of his regular sitcom reruns. Eric sat down on the sofa and said nothing. He was trying to see if he could hear Jackie nearby but she wasn't out there. He thought he might have tapped into Leo but it turned out to be a random stranger which kind of surprised him.</p>
<p>"Forman, what's going on with you man?"</p>
<p>Eric looked up, "Huh? Oh, just watching TV."</p>
<p>"So what do you think about Pastor Dave as a brother-in-law?"</p>
<p>Eric laughed, "I think Laurie was hitting the wine a little early the other day. You know she'll never get married."</p>
<p>"Yeah…your family dinners are getting stranger and stranger. I still can't figure out why Leo was there."</p>
<p>Eric shrugged. "I guess he just wanted a good homemade meal."</p>
<p>"But Bob and Donna too? If you ask me, I'm bowing out of the next family meal. There's just too much weirdness for me to take in. Speaking of weirdness, where's Jackie? She's usually attached to your hip."</p>
<p>"Hey, take it easy with the name calling. She's not weird; she's a sweet girl that you didn't appreciate it."</p>
<p>Hyde raised his brow, "I didn't appreciate her? Is that a blow because I didn't want to run off and marry her at a whim? Maybe I wanted to wait until the time was right and she shouldn't have pressured me at the last minute like that."</p>
<p>Finally! He was speaking about it but Jackie wasn't there to hear it. Hyde continued, "It was marriage or a career in Chicago…what about my business here in town? Was I supposed to give that up and go traipsing after her?"</p>
<p>Eric just said what was in his heart. "If you loved her as much as she loved you, you wouldn't have thought twice. Stores can be opened anywhere at anytime. Once in a lifetime careers are rare. You really hurt her."</p>
<p>"Well, who did she come running back too?" he smirked.</p>
<p>Eric knew Hyde didn't deserve someone as loving as Jackie – just by his tone, he thought he was superior to her and he would probably kick her to the curb again.</p>
<p>"If she hadn't tried, she would have always wondered. You never gave her a chance. Oh, yeah… I get that you're interested in her now because she loves her job and she's ignoring you. Is it the challenge you're interested in? Or is it Jackie? You better make up your mind soon before she makes it up for you." Eric stood up and shook his head. "You so don't deserve her."</p>
<p>Hyde looked back over his shoulder, "Yeah, and when you get your relationship or whatever figured out with Donna…let's have this chat again."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"I don't know. Dad just said she got an apartment and look, all of her shit is gone. I finally got my room back." Donna exclaimed. Eric was still leaning against the door frame.</p>
<p>"So no idea where she moved to?" he pressed.</p>
<p>Donna was busy moving her desk to the wall under the window. "Nope," she turned back, "Why are you so interested?"</p>
<p>"She's my friend. Someone has to look out for her." Eric explained.</p>
<p>Donna blew a stray hair out of her eyes, "Yeah…like she doesn't have Fez or Kelso to help her do that already…it has to be you too?"</p>
<p>Eric stood up a little straighter. "Yes, it has to be me."</p>
<p>Donna looked a little shocked that he stood up to her. That was something she could respect. "Well, good luck with that. Now, if you excuse me, I have some research. Got a paper due on Monday."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric drove aimlessly for a couple of hours. He parked outside the Hub and put on his jacket. It was getting colder now. Where did she go? Did the two of them have an argument and he was too much of a dumbass to realize it?</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>You're not a dumbass</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh thank God, you're okay!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm okay. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did you move?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Because of us.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't understand. I thought we were great</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>We are…but we're too close</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you so much</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Meet me somewhere</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't – not yet. I'm not settled. Let me call you tomorrow</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p><em>I don't like it but if it makes you feel better…okay. You call me and I'll meet you</em> <em>wherever.</em></p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks Eric, I knew I could count on you.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Jackie?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream of me….</em>
</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Restless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: …. A promise is made…can it be kept?<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 19 </strong>– Restless Nights</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie went to bed replaying the telepathic conversation with Eric over in her mind. Did he know she was parked just down the street from the Hub? Could he sense her or did she just happen to tap in while he was thinking about her? She fluffed her pillow and rolled on her side.</p>
<p>This had to work! If the heat between the two of them was real, then distance didn't matter. If all these intense feelings were the result of the close proximity to each other…then the attraction should die out. But what happens if it's real and the next electrical storm takes it away?</p>
<p>Jackie didn't want to lose her persuasion – it was always there like an extra talent and she loved using it to help people. She didn't like using it on Donna to help her make up with Eric because frankly, the lumberjack always managed to screw up the message. Not fair, maybe Donna was just one of those people that couldn't be easily influenced.</p>
<p>Still, Jackie wanted Eric to be happy and if that meant continuing his life's dream to marry Donna…Jackie would step aside and wish him the best. But what if this passion was really meant for her? Would Donna step aside for true love?</p>
<p>Jackie sighed…there was so much to consider.</p>
<p>Eric was restless. He paced his bedroom floor for the 15th time. He kept walking towards the telephone but didn't have a number to call. He wanted to talk to someone but the only person that understood him was Jackie and she was the one he wanted to talk about.</p>
<p>Damn. Tomorrow was a long ways ahead.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie parked across the street from the Forman's house. She was apprehensive about meeting with Eric after last night's cryptic conversation. Still, she wanted the chance to explain herself and sincerely hoped he would understand.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm in the street. Meet me at the water tower?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey! Good morning! Yes, I'll be there</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, good. Wear a jacket because it's freezing out here</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>See you soon.</em>
</p>
<p>Eric swallowed his tomato juice in two gulps and threw the scrambled egg into his toast. Hyde looked at him like he lost his mind. "What the hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>Eric bit into the toast and slid his arms into his jacket. "I just got a message to meet Jackie."</p>
<p>Hyde looked at him like he was crazy. "You were eating breakfast. I didn't hear the phone ring."</p>
<p>Eric smirked, "I must have ESP or something. Tell mom I'll be back later." He grabbed his car keys off the counter and sprinted out the door. Red came through the kitchen door to see his son flying to the Vista Cruiser. "Where's he going?"</p>
<p>"He said he had a message to meet Jackie." Hyde replied.</p>
<p>"I didn't hear the phone ring." Red replied.</p>
<p>Hyde shrugged, "I know! He said something having ESPN or something."</p>
<p>"Oh, that sports channel on the cable? I like that Dick Vitale fellow – he's a good announcer." Red pulled a piece of toast from the plate and slathered it with grape jam. "Maybe I'll watch some basketball today.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric couldn't seem to get to the water tower fast enough. He followed every slow old lady driver in all of Point Place. He hit every red light and had to stop for gas. Finally, he saw the Lincoln parked at the base of the tower and a pair of legs swinging from the metal ledge.</p>
<p>Eric climbed the cold steel ladder and inched his way around the belly of the tower to sit down next to his friend. She purposely didn't get in his head and waited until he was comfortable. "No peeto hands today?" she teased.</p>
<p>"Ha-ha. You're not funny." He chuckled. "What possessed you to meet out here? I mean up here?"</p>
<p>Jackie looked out over the tops of trees to the town of Point Place. She sighed, "I only have happy memories up here. Well that and Michael fell off a lot but that's not why I asked you here."</p>
<p>She rested her arms on the safety bar and turned her head. "Eric, what I say next may seem silly to you but I have valid reasons for what I'm doing. I only want you to promise to listen and try to understand."</p>
<p>Eric smiled, "Tell me. I'm listening."</p>
<p>She graced him with a smile. "You and I have something really unique and special and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. But <em>because</em> you and I share this Jedi mind reading thing, it makes us closer than most friends should be and I'm afraid we're reacting to the power of it."</p>
<p>"What makes you think that?" <em>Where was she going with this?</em></p>
<p>Jackie sighed, "I lived right next door to you. God, I lived and breathed Donna Pinciotti all day. In the beginning, I was a means to get you guys back together so you could have your happily ever after. Well, it turns out that Donna is just not that easy to persuade. Everything I try on her turns out badly."</p>
<p>Eric started to disagree but she pressed a finger to his lips, "Let me finish. Also, in the beginning, you were going to get Steven to give me a second chance and it also turns out he has a very thick skull. We failed. But in that failure, we found out that we were very attracted to each other and I think it's because I was living next door and was always in your head."</p>
<p>"Can I disagree now?" Eric asked politely.</p>
<p>"Not yet. You promised to let me finish. I moved out of Bob's because I thought we needed to put distance between us. Eric, we're going into the rainy season. The chances of another lightning storm are very real. How much longer will we have our persuasion? I need to know if we can still be friends without the Jedi. Would we still be attracted to each other without the telepathy?"</p>
<p>"You doubt my attraction to you?" he asked quietly.</p>
<p>Jackie picked up his hand. "Not right now… I don't. I just don't want you to be attracted to me because of what we share. It's like witchcraft and I'm under a spell. I want what we have to be real. Because…Eric, if I had to chose between persuasion and giving it up for you….you would win."</p>
<p>Eric smiled. "I would choose you too Jackie, but maybe we don't have to make a choice right now. Maybe we get to keep both."</p>
<p>She shook her head sadly. "I'm scared that's not going to happen so I want you to do something for me."</p>
<p>"Anything. Just name it."</p>
<p>She touched his cheek, her fingers warm against his cold skin. "Be with Donna. Marry her. She was your dream. Try and make it work so you can have your happy ever after." She pressed a light kiss to his lips and stood up. "If nothing happens by Christmas then you know it wasn't meant to be."</p>
<p>Eric stood up; he wasn't going to let her go that quickly. "What about you and Hyde?"</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged. "I realized that I didn't need Steven to forgive me. I needed to trust myself. I did what I did for Jackie. If he didn't want to be with me then it was his loss. I've grown up a lot in these last few months. I don't need Steven Hyde to make me feel like a complete person. I did that on my own. I did it with the help of my best friend." She reached out and clasped his fingers in her hand.</p>
<p>"Like we did in the beginning…think of this as another test. Give Donna a chance. She didn't go to Madison; she quit her job…she still loves you somewhere in that plaid heart of hers."</p>
<p>Eric stood up, holding the rickety rail. "You're asking me to give up on what we may have to marry Donna who will probably turn me down again?"</p>
<p>Jackie looked up at his dark green eyes. "Yes. I'm just asking you to try. Eric, I think you are a stronger person now and if you didn't try….you would always wonder…what if….I just don't want to hold you back from trying."</p>
<p>Eric stared into her colorful eyes and within seconds, he was kissing her with more passion than he'd ever kissed Donna. He tipped her chin and looked in her glittering eyes. This pained her – he knew she was sacrificing for him and he loved her even more for it. "I'll do this for you. I'll try it with Donna but know this…I will never give up on what we could have had."</p>
<p>Eric turned to climb down the ladder and Jackie let the tears fall. That had to be the most romantic thing she ever heard in her young life.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"…<em>I will never give up on what we could have had." </em>Eric firmly believed that but still he made her a promise. Jackie was right – if he didn't try…he always would wonder and now was the time. He could start by inviting Donna to dinner or a movie or help her with homework. He could be a more involved boyfriend.</p>
<p>He pulled up in the driveway and parked. This was going to be a long weekend! The Pinciotti lights were still on in the kitchen so he took a deep breath and headed over to the house. He knocked on the door and smiling Bob opened with a cloud of garlic swirling around his head.</p>
<p>"Hey Eric, you're just in time. I'm making Shrimp Bob Scampi – a little wine, a lot of garlic and some lemon…I love cooking." <em>Bob had Jackie to thank for that!</em> Eric smiled, "Actually I'm here to see Donna. Is she busy?"</p>
<p>"Well, she's studying for a paper but why don't you stick your nose in the door and see if she bites it off." Bob teased.</p>
<p>Eric grinned, "I'll take my chances."</p>
<p>Eric knocked on the door. "Dad! I told you I'm studying! I'm not hungry."</p>
<p>Eric turned the knob and opened the door a crack. "You mean you're going to miss Shrimp Bob Scampi?"</p>
<p>Donna looked up from her books and smiled. She tucked a wisp of blonde hair behind her ear. "Eric, hey…Jackie's not here."</p>
<p>Eric took that as a sign that it was okay to enter. "I didn't come to talk to Jackie…I was just seeing how you were."</p>
<p>Donna gestured at all the books covering her bed and the papers that littered her desk. "I'm hopelessly going to fail my Biology exam." She smiled. "No, actually it's going to be okay. I just had to really study and if there are no surprises, I should get a good solid B."</p>
<p>Eric sat on the desk chair. "So how is this full load of classes working out for you?"</p>
<p>Donna took a deep breath and exhaled. "In the beginning it was overwhelming but you know me, I made a routine of it and now it's almost old hat. It's just the exams that kill me."</p>
<p>Eric laughed softly. Routine. Donna loved routines. Very rarely would she be spontaneous…but when she did…..look out! "So… no regrets about Madison?"</p>
<p>Donna shook her head. "Nope. This college will get me the same degree and the same education. It didn't really matter where I went to school – just that I did. Once I graduate, I am on the first plane out of town."</p>
<p>Eric winced. He knew Donna hated Point Place but thought that by going to the local college…maybe she had changed her mind. "Well, you will certainly have the credentials to go anywhere."</p>
<p>Donna looked at Eric – really looked. When did he bulk up? His shirts were tighter across his chest and his hair was longer….he looked more handsome than usual and less like a wimp. Suddenly her thoughts switched to James, that hunky TA in her Political Science class. They had lunch last week and it was an eye opener. James was also on the track team and was very interested in one Donna Pinciotti. The lunch date turned into a dinner date and that goodnight kiss – hot! Her only regret was that she knew Eric was probably waiting for her at home.</p>
<p>She shook her head, "Sorry, I was daydreaming. Why are you here?"</p>
<p>He smiled that crooked little smile she always adored, "I was just checking in to see how you were. Maybe we could get a burger some time."</p>
<p>"I might like that." She replied. "But right now, I have a crapload off work to do so….."</p>
<p>Eric got the hint and stood up. "Give me a call when you want that burger."</p>
<p>Donna watched him leave and was surprised that there was no whining or begging for her attention. Where did her puppy dog go?</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Think of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T7S</p>
<p><strong>Chapter 20 </strong>– Think of Me</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was surprised that the telephone company came out so early in the day. Now she had hours of free time to dedicate to making her new apartment a home. But first on her list was Jackie time. She had spent so much energy making everyone else happy, she neglected herself.</p>
<p>"This is what happens when you don't come in for a cut!" Fez scolded gently. "Now I have to trim off inches so you don't look fuzzy." Jackie smiled at him in the reflection of the salon mirror. "I've been busy."</p>
<p>Fez sprayed some conditioner on his hands and dragged the foamy fingers through her tresses. "I know, we hardly see you in the basement anymore. I think Hyde misses you."</p>
<p>Jackie lifted a brow. "Steven talks about me?"</p>
<p>Fez met her gaze in the glass. "No. He doesn't talk much but I can tell he misses you. He used to make such a fuss about you being down there and bothering him but now he just looks at the stairs a lot."</p>
<p>Jackie digested this little piece of information. "I guess we're all growing up. Finally."</p>
<p>"I know – Kelso had Betsy all weekend and was a great dad. Brooke was even smiling when she picked her up. I think the romance is going good."</p>
<p>Jackie was glad. If her persuasion faded away, at least she knew that the good that they had done was going to stay. The Forman's business would still be prospering and Kelso was going to be a good father to his little girl. Jackie could tuck that little nugget of happiness into her heart and keep it.</p>
<p>"Fez…can I ask you a hypothetical question?"</p>
<p>Fez looked aghast. "You want to use that huge needle on me? NO!"</p>
<p>Jackie laughed, "No. You're thinking of a hypodermic needle. I just want to ask you a question."</p>
<p>"You promise no needles?"</p>
<p>She smiled. "I promise." Fez put down his scissors and swung her chair around so he could face her from his stool. "Okay Goddess, what's your question?"</p>
<p>"Fez, what if you were granted the best gift in the world and the temptation to use it for good or evil was up to you. The trick is that you don't know how long you get to use it or if you get to keep it at all. What would you do?"</p>
<p>"Is it a bottomless bag of candy?" he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Jackie laughed, "No, it's not candy. It's special… like….knowing what horse to bet in the Kentucky Derby."</p>
<p>Fez rubbed his hands together. "Oh….if I knew that then I could be a really rich man!"</p>
<p>Jackie smiled. "No, you could only use the knowledge for good. Like you could tell a <em>friend</em> which horse would win but you couldn't use it for yourself."</p>
<p>"Well that's a terrible gift. Who would give a present like that?"</p>
<p>Jackie bit her lip. "What if it was given to you by someone or something you didn't know? You don't know exactly how to give it back - but that's not my real question. Would you use it to make someone fall in love with you?"</p>
<p>Fez replied, "Oh yes! As many pretty ladies as I could. You say it might go away? Then Fez would use it until it was all gone."</p>
<p>Jackie thought about how she and Eric were trying so hard to make Donna and Hyde feel something they probably didn't want to feel anyways and it all seemed to blow up in their faces. She sighed.</p>
<p>"Fez. What if you fell in love someone you never expected too?"</p>
<p>Fez combed the conditioned through the rest of her hair and spun her back to the mirror. "Jackie. If you fell in love using this pretend magic…maybe it was meant to be. Only you can decide if it's love or not. Now about the bottomless bag of candy…."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>"Steven, if you're going to get me a birthday sweater, at least get me one that fits!" Angie complained. "You're going with me to the mall. You didn't have a receipt and I don't know what store you bought it from."</p>
<p>Hyde groaned. "I hate the mall. I got it from Sassy Studio, god knows why I was even in there!"</p>
<p>Angie smile, "I love Sassy! Come on, it's lunch and I'll treat. Dad wants us to get along and this is the perfect opportunity." Hyde looked at his half-sister and wanted to protest but she was right – Angie was family and he liked being a big brother.</p>
<p>"Okay, let me tell Leo we're taking a long lunch. You better make sure they have beer."</p>
<p>Angie's laugh tinkled, "Oh Steven, you're so funny!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Donna was holding a table at the Pizza Oven café in the Point Place Food Court. Eric was going to meet her there for lunch. She was astonished at how pleasant he was and how much she actually like spending time with this new Eric. Today she wore a simple blue dress and some smart pumps. Not her usual attire but she wanted to look nice.</p>
<p>Eric parked in the north facing parking lot and hurried to the food court. He only got an hour for lunch and had to try this thing with Donna. He knew Jackie was here somewhere but couldn't read her. Damn.</p>
<p>Donna was sitting in a chair facing the door. She stood up when she saw Eric who looked so handsome in his company jacket and khaki pants. He seemed to radiate this confidence that she hadn't seen before. Eric strode across the room and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek. "Hope you didn't have to wait too long."</p>
<p>She sat down, "No, actually I just got here. They have some excellent sandwiches. I'm kinda getting tired of all of my Dad's pasta dinners." She admitted.</p>
<p>Eric smiled and picked up a menu.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was standing at the window inside of Modern Chic dressing a mannequin with jewelry from Candace's Silver Strands jewelry store. She had been humming pop songs and chewing gum when she was suddenly aware that Eric was in the mall. She blocked him out with thoughts of Donny Osmond and Leif Garrett – typical teenage girl-at-the-mall thinking.</p>
<p>Now he was sitting with Donna who looked so pretty in the blue dress with a soft paisley pattern. She had even curled her hair. Jackie felt a twinge of jealously when he kissed her cheek. <em>Stop it – this is what you asked for</em>, she reminded herself.</p>
<p>She hooked the clasp of the rhinestone necklace around the dummy's neck when she saw Steven and Angie walking towards the Pizza Oven. Jackie had the urge to use her power to disrupt the little lunch. Maybe she could persuade Angie to choose a different restaurant or just leave the mall entirely.</p>
<p>Angie stopped as the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She shivered and when Hyde looked at her she just smiled and replied, "Just got a chill." As he opened the door, she looked behind her and knew she was being watched.</p>
<p>Grand-mama Barnett would tell her that she was being hexed. The Creole blood in the Barnett lineage would protect her. Angie had been hexed before and knew what this was…she just didn't know who it was from or why.</p>
<p>Hyde was surprised to see Forman and Donna having a friendly lunch together. It had been months since they were on any kind of date and he felt happy for Donna. It was almost like the strangeness of summer had gone and everything was back to normal.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie was trembling. While she was thinking of changing Angie Barnett's mind for her, the girl had some special power that boomeranged right back at Jackie. Was Angie a real telepath? Was that part of the reason why Steven couldn't always be persuaded? After work it was time to take a trip to the library! Jackie hurried through the maintenance doors of the mall carefully avoiding the food court. She needed to be far far away from Eric and Angie. It was getting dangerous now!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric was getting ready for bed. He spent the evening with Donna and Bob watch some inane Celebrity Charity show and got home late. These infrequent dates with Donna were nice but he still didn't have the overwhelming feelings that he used to have. It was like they had grown up and grown apart. Donna was a great friend but not necessarily someone he wanted to sleep with. But then he was a guy and if the opportunity came up…..</p>
<p>The phone rang and he grabbed it up before Red could complain about Laurie calling late in the evening. "Did you and Pastor Dave have a fight?"</p>
<p>"It's me." Jackie said cradling the phone.</p>
<p>Eric sat on his bed feeling a tremendous amount of relief. It had been five days, 21 hours and 30 minutes since he had spoken to his best friend. "I've missed you."</p>
<p>"I saw you today." She replied.</p>
<p>Eric was surprised. "How come I didn't know you were there?"</p>
<p>"I blocked you. Donna looked so pretty. Was it a nice lunch?"</p>
<p>"It was pleasant. She's really busy with school and projects and why are we talking about her?"</p>
<p>"Eric, this is important. I think Angie's a telepath."</p>
<p>Eric was shocked "How do you know that?"</p>
<p>Jackie replied. "I saw her and Steven in the mall and I was trying to persuade her to go anywhere but the Pizza Oven and she heard me. I got stonewalled and it scared me. We need to steer clear of her at least telepathy wise."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't have that much contact with Angie, but Leo does. Maybe that's why Hyde is so damn stubborn."</p>
<p>Jackie laughed, "I was thinking the same thing. It's probably inherited, but his genes from Edna overpowered the Barnett ones so it's weak."</p>
<p>Eric almost shuddered, "Edna the lunch lady. God, if that doesn't strike fear…I guess you and Hyde are on your own in the romance department."</p>
<p>Jackie sighed, "Steven is such hard work…I don't know if I have the energy anymore to chase him. I have so much I still want to do while I have my Jedi. Hell, he can chase me." She declared.</p>
<p>"He'll have to run fast because I'm chasing you too." Eric said in a low tone that vibrated deliciously against her ear. Jackie giggled, "Stop it. You have a mission Eric."</p>
<p>"I'm just keeping my options open. So are you going to give me your phone number or what?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. I haven't decided what to do with you."</p>
<p>"Oh, I can think of a few things…"</p>
<p>Jackie gasped as a mental image flooded her mind. "Eric! You are bad!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Tired of Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: …..it's raining….it's pouring…..♫ ♫<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 21 </strong>– Tired of Running</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie woke up on a chilly Saturday morning to a sound she hadn't heard in a long time - rain <span class="u">and</span> thunder. She quickly ran into the living room and turned on the television praying there would be no lightning. The rain was pouring and flooding the pool downstairs – it must have been raining all night.</p>
<p>She looked at the clock and saw that it was barely six in the morning. It was then that she made a decision. If today was the last day they had the Jedi powers, then she wanted to be with Eric when she lost them.</p>
<p>Jackie parked on the street and hurried up the driveway, knowing the Forman's rarely locked the patio doors. She quietly ran up the stairs to Eric's room putting out a suggestion to Kitty and Red to sleep in. Laurie was gone and Steven wouldn't make an appearance until later in the morning.</p>
<p>She closed the bedroom door with a quiet "snick" and tiptoed across the carpet. She slid under the covers and put her hand over his mouth. "Shhh…it's me."</p>
<p>Eric's eyes flew open first because there was a soft curvy body touching his entire backside and second because he was being smothered. He quickly rolled over taking the tiny brunette with him. The room was dark but he could see still see her in the dim light. "I knew you wanted to sleep with me." He said with a yawn.</p>
<p>Jackie smiled and looked up at his dark green eyes. "You goof. It's raining. If there's a lightning storm today, I want to be with you."</p>
<p>Eric pretended to scoff, "Jeez, and here I thought you just wanted my hot body."</p>
<p>Laughing, she smoothed the collar of his pajamas, "You're just too sexy in flannel. I had to drive all the way across town just to be here."</p>
<p>Eric fell back on his pillow. "Lie down and let's snooze a little while longer. I'm still sleepy." He pulled her towards his chest and Jackie just snuggled up against his side. He was deliciously warm and she was still sleepy too. "I'm not sleeping with you, I'm merely napping."</p>
<p>Eric closed his eyes, "Tomato – tom-a-toe, call it what you want my dear…you're in my bed so good night."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>
  <em>Jackie was wearing a beautiful gold gown and sitting on the endcap of a Price Mart display. Cotton balls were glued to poster board to create the illusion of clouds. Her little throne was surrounded by golden cherubs that were hung from the ceiling and danced around her head. She was holding a sign that said, "Free turkey to every 500th customer." Eric was showing his boss the beautiful holiday display as a big blue first place ribbon was pinned to his jacket.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jackie carefully climbed down from the display and held the hem of her dress aside as she jumped into Eric's arms. "I love a winner." She said before kissing his lips. She was a light as a cloud in his embrace and she smelled so damn good!</em>
</p>
<p>A loud crash of thunder woke Eric from his dream. Startled, Jackie jumped and grabbed his arm. "Was that it?" she whispered. "Is it the lightning storm?"</p>
<p>Eric looked at the clock only to find the power had gone out. He reached an arm across the dresser for his watch. It was barely nine in the morning. How long had the power been out? "No," he replied in a low voice. "I think it's just thunder. The electricity is out."</p>
<p>Jackie rose up on her elbow. "Wait, is your dad going to freak out that I'm in your room?"</p>
<p>Eric grinned, "Nope. I'm an adult and if I want to have a girl in my bed…she better watch out for my <span class="u">mom</span>." Eric made a claw with his hand and pretended to go in for a tickle and she squealed with laughter.</p>
<p>"Don't even tickle me." She warned still laughing. Before he could react, she rolled out of his bed and straightened her clothes.</p>
<p>"Now I'm presentable." Jackie declared. Eric swung his legs out of bed and he walked over to wear she stood looking so adorable. He pushed her hair out of her face and softly kissed her mouth. The fire was there. She resisted the kiss for all of two seconds before giving in and giving back. He missed this. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her body was pressing against him in the most delightful kind of way.</p>
<p>He laughed, "Now, <span class="u">I'm</span> not presentable."</p>
<p>Jackie could feel him pressing against her hip and she smiled. "Forman, control yourself! You could put an eye out with that thing!" Jackie laughed. "I'm going downstairs to wait for you properly."</p>
<p>"Or you can take a shower with me…." He winked.</p>
<p>"You're such a pig." She laughed. "Get cleaned up and I'll meet you downstairs." Eric laughed as she walked out of his bedroom.</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you still with me?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm here</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>We haven't lost it then</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Correction….we haven't lost it yet.</em>
</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Jackie started some water boiling. The electric percolator was not functional, but she could use the metal basket to manually brew some coffee for the Forman's. While she was doing that, she threw some bacon on a skillet and scrambled up some eggs. It was a great way to kill time until Eric got dressed.</p>
<p>Red yawned as he stepped into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. "Jackie? What are you doing here and is that breakfast? I love you!" Red grabbed coffee mug and kissed Jackie on the top of her head.</p>
<p>"What brings you over so early in the morning?" He asked before sipping his brew. Pretty good for an amateur!</p>
<p>Kitty opened the door, "I don't ever remember sleeping that late! What happened to the electricity?"</p>
<p>Jackie smiled and flipped the bacon. "Power's out because of the storm."</p>
<p>Kitty grabbed a coffee cup, "Oh honey, how sweet of you to make coffee. Just like the pioneers! Ahahahaha."</p>
<p>Red nodded towards the stove. "She's making breakfast too."</p>
<p>Kitty smiled, "Are you here to see Steven? I don't think he's up yet."</p>
<p>"No, Eric and I have some stuff to do today – I need his help."</p>
<p>The man of the moment walked through the kitchen doors, "Awesome, breakfast!"</p>
<p>Kitty laughed, "Jackie's cooking for us."</p>
<p>"Oh." Eric wasn't so hungry anymore.</p>
<p>Jackie glared at him, "You will eat my cooking or you'll be singing country songs!"</p>
<p>Eric remembered her special persuasion and his weakness in that realm and quickly changed his tune. "I would sure love some bacon!"</p>
<p>Jackie smiled. Men were so easy!</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>A large tarp covered the front porch and Jackie placed two folding chairs on top. The meager roof would provide some protection from the rain but Eric found a huge umbrella in the garage that would work better if it started pouring again.</p>
<p>Jackie unrolled two sleeping bags and set them in the chair – it was going to be a cold day. Eric brought out a thermos filled with hot chocolate and some cookies. He zipped Jackie into the sleeping bag and climbed in his own. "Are you ready for this?"</p>
<p>She looked over at him. "Yes. We have to recreate everything about that night with the exception of the eclipse and the Star Wars tape."</p>
<p>"Well, Kelso and Fez locked you out of the house but I don't think that had anything to do with The Event except leave you standing on the front step. What do you remember next?"</p>
<p>Jackie closed her eyes and remembered see a bolt of lightning strike a tree and then the oval sphere that danced on the lawn across the street. "You grabbed my arm when the ball of lightning started coming this way. Everything got real quiet and then it exploded."</p>
<p>Eric remembered Obi-Wan saying, "The Force will be with you, always." He certainly hoped it was still true! Right after the ball of light exploded, a bolt of lightning struck the side of the house and they both passed out.</p>
<p>"When the lightning starts, we have to be touching." Jackie explained.</p>
<p>Eric waggled his eyebrows. "I don't see a problem there."</p>
<p>She laughed, "Get your mind out of the gutter."</p>
<p>Eric reached over and snagged her hand. "Let's hope this storm blows over quickly or we're going to be popsicles out here!"</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>The rain was pouring heavy now and the umbrella was holding strong. The dark clouds were rumbling with thunder but there was no lightning yet. Kitty didn't understand what the two of them were doing but she saw a purpose in their eyes as she replaced the empty thermos with a fresh batch of cocoa.</p>
<p>"We got the electricity back honey. You can come in anytime now."</p>
<p>"Thanks mom but we're still waiting." Eric replied. Kitty shrugged and went back into the house muttering something about crazy kids.</p>
<p>Jackie looked over at Eric, "Do you think we're wasting our time? I mean it doesn't necessarily have to be this storm that does it. It could be any one at any time."</p>
<p>Eric squeezed her fingers, "The mere fact that this one has you worried is reason enough to sit and wait."</p>
<p>Sometime later, the front door opened up and Kelso stuck his head out. "Hey guys, Red wants to know how much longer you dumbasses are going to be camping on the porch. Hey...AWESOME! Look at that UFO!"</p>
<p>Jackie and Eric looked in the direction Kelso was pointing when the sky opened up and a bolt of lightning cracked through the clouds and struck the asphalt between the Forman and Anderson's home. Jackie shrieked and jumped into Eric's chair while Eric shouted for Kelso to get back in the house. The door slammed shut and the flashing ball of light bounced around in the air. Jackie made a life changing decision. She grabbed Eric by the face and said, "I love you and no matter what happens, I would give this up for you."</p>
<p>She kissed him. While the clouds rumbled and shook the ground around them, Eric could feel the kiss with every fiber of his being. A second lightning strike hit the white picket fence around Red's front yard and still Jackie kissed him. Her fingers were in his hair and her lips felt so good.</p>
<p>Eric was aware of the ball lightning exploding above their heads and he didn't feel the pain this time – just the soft lips of the woman who loved him. The rain fell in torrents as he and Jackie slid onto the tarp just holding each other tightly while the sky lit up the clouds like fireworks.</p>
<p>They promptly passed out.</p>
<p>T7S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tried and Failed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author Note: ….sorry about ending the last chapter on such a cliffhanger….. no, I'm not really sorry….had to do that to start with this….<br/>T7S</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 22 </strong>– Tried and Failed</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Eric came to with his Dad's strong arms trying to pull him off the tarp. Kelso was talking to Kitty. "Were they struck by lightning?" Eric fought off his dad in an effort to hang on to Jackie. Both young people were soaking wet and the Forman fence was still smoldering in the pouring rain.</p>
<p>"Jackie!" Eric gently shook her. Jackie's welfare was his first concern.</p>
<p>Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "We're okay?"</p>
<p>Eric smoothed a hand over her face, 'I don't know. I mean we're not physically hurt…" Kitty nodded to Kelso who grabbed Eric's legs and drug him in the house while Red got his arms. Fez was holding several warm towels. Eric looked back to see his mom helping Jackie to her feet.</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Can you still hear me?</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh god, I love you too!</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>We didn't lose it</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I would have given it all up!</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>I know. It just didn't happen. This time.</em>
</p>
<p>Red was vigorously rubbing his son's wet head muttering "dumbasses in the rain" comments and "if they got pneumonia….." Eric could only smile. Kitty was wrapping Jackie up in a blanket of towels. Jackie couldn't stop smiling at Eric who in turn only had eyes for her. They tried and failed but in the failure there was a bigger success.</p>
<p>Love. This was it. The real deal. You could never know a person more intimately or completely than they did. Two people with the same dreams of romance and making life easier for those they cared about. Jackie shrugged out of the towels and nearly ran across the living room floor to where Eric stood.</p>
<p>He smiled as she stumbled around the coffee table and held out his arms. She didn't need to say anything; she just threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Red and Kitty looked on concerned – why weren't either of them speaking?</p>
<p>Little did anyone know that an entire conversation was going on inside the pair's head! It was private and intimate and didn't need to be explained. Jackie smiled as she placed a hand on Eric's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. "I didn't want to lose this," she whispered, "I didn't want to wake up and discover I didn't have this connection with you anymore."</p>
<p>Eric smiled against her lips, "I wasn't prepared to lose you no matter what."</p>
<p>There was an uncomfortable cough coming from behind them and Red asked the all-important question, 'What the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>Eric smiled at his dad. "I'm going to ask Jackie to marry me."</p>
<p>Jackie smiled at Eric and then at Red, "I'm going to say yes."</p>
<p>Kelso looked shocked, "But you guys haven't even done it yet!"</p>
<p>Red glared at the kettle head. "If they want to get married then they're old enough to know what they want."</p>
<p>Red glanced at Kitty, "She's not pregnant is she?"</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Kitty's clasped hands and laughed, "No, I'm not pregnant. Like Michael said, we haven't even done it yet."</p>
<p>Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "But we are going to…right?"</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. A lot</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Score!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>I have my own apartment now that you haven't even seen</em>
</p>
<p>Eric</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I see the bedroom first?</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie</p>
<p>
  <em>You're so bad!</em>
</p>
<p>Kitty realized that Eric and Jackie were actually serious. She was gaining a daughter-in-law and she genuinely liked Jackie Burkhart. A mother's intuition told her that these two were actually in love with each other and one of them was not Donna Pinciotti! Bob would be disappointed but Donna would find someone someday.</p>
<p>"Hey you two, I want a hug. We're going to be a family!" Kitty let the tears fall and Jackie sent a message to Michael to go find Brooke and make his family complete.</p>
<p>Red looked at the group hug and said, "Jeez, all this emotional crap is gonna give me another heart attack."</p>
<p>Jackie laughed as he wrapped his arms around the small group. "Welcome to the family."</p>
<p>T7S</p>
<p>Pastor David Benjamin Rogers and his wife Laurie Rogers presided over the twin marriage ceremonies of Forman and Kelso.</p>
<p>The Burkhart bride was given away by her "adopted" dad, Bob Pinciotti, who smiled through the whole ceremony.</p>
<p>Kitty Forman pushed Betsy, the flower girl, in her decorated wagon down the aisle.</p>
<p>Leo Chingkwake, a decorated Vet and close friend of the boys, was the best man. Since the engagement announcements, Leo and Eric had seen Star Wars numerous times. Leo decided he would make a great Yoda.</p>
<p>For Donna and Hyde the weddings were bittersweet. Eric was officially off the batter-up roster, but Donna had started dating her Teacher's Assistant and her dad approved.</p>
<p>Steven Hyde was still wondering how and when those two fell in love with each other. He didn't begrudge his adopted brother a well-deserved happiness, he just didn't understand how all of the romance happened under his nose and he never saw it! Jackie did make a beautiful bride and he knew he lost whatever chance he may have had when she looked at Eric and said, "I do."</p>
<p>The reception was beautiful and catered by Jackie's boss, Candace Rocco, who supplied only the best foods and music available. This partnership between a Price Mart manager and her Silver Strands jewelry store was a retail marriage made in heaven.</p>
<p>Eric and Jackie agreed to put their persuasion aside and let the ceremony and after party unfold naturally and let whatever come what may – well…come what may!</p>
<p>That left the mother of the groom to find Fez sticking his face in the chocolate fountain; Kelso skewering his eye with a kabob, and Bob crying happy tears on the shoulder of any single female that would listen. It was the best wedding ceremony Point Place Wisconsin had ever seen.</p>
<p>Jackie and Eric had a special gift – they had each other.</p>
<p>The End</p>
<p><strong>A/N</strong>: <em> This story could probably go on and on but the author decided to end it on a happy note.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder…if two telepaths have children….do the gifts run in the family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmmmmmm…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>